People Help The People
by spiralling
Summary: 'You're the first human I have met in three years,' she whispers with her eyes filled with sorrow. 'Stay with me.' This is a story about two kinds people, living from two complete diffrent views of life. AU story. Picture credit to soulist-aurora@tumblr
1. Lost

**Lost people**

I have no one. Nobody ever understands me. All are just trying to protect me all the time. No one lets me be _me_. The tears are falling. But I don't want to cry, not now. I want to shout my lungs out. I want respect and have justice. Now I am just standing here, letting the tears fall down to the hard surface. Failing holding back the tears that are heavy as stone I let my hand quickly rush up to my face to whip away the tears. She would probably come down any minute, but I hoped she wouldn't. She had to give me some space damn it.

It's cold, and the ground beneath me is slippery. It wouldn't matter if I would fall. But it would just be hell later when I got back home. My feet were desperately leading me away from the house. That horrible house. I hated it. Everything is gray or black. The sky, the earth, the trees. But I was a human being, of course I saw everything in tones of gray. At least compared to what it had been before. When this was our world. When we could be ourselves, not controlled by someone else. I feel both sad and happy when I think about the times when we were free. When there was color and sound. So many tones. So many colors. I want to smile, but now everything is dead. And I defiantly didn't feel like smiling right now. The world I live in is dead.

The wind is pulling in my hat and jacket, and attempt to hold on to my jacket, trying to keep it away from the wind. But my mittens makes it hard to take a good hold. Wind throws cold air at me. I keep my eyes shut for a while and try to relax, but it's cold. I can hear her voice inside me, mocking me. ''I said it was cold, why won't you listen to me? Come home now!'' I continued staring at the ground. I still don't get it. Why hadn't they put someone like them inside me? Gave me and my life away?

They had kept me alive. My parents, or my new parents. Two completely new souls in my parents' bodies. I could not help but love my parents, they gave me love and strength. But it was not a day that I wanted to get home to my own family. I missed them so. This new life felt so unreal and fake. It felt like iron inside a green, deep forest. It didn't belong there. I wanted my real family back. Especially Matty. Oh Matty. _Why?_

I have now reached the lake. During the summer it was full of colors, shades of blue and beautiful flowers. All blossoming into new, fascinating wonderful flowers. But it was winter now, and everything had lost its life. I am starting to think if I too had lost my life this winter. The whole area was frozen. It was so quiet.

I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't upset. I'd never gone out on the ice. I would never even think about it, it would just make her so worried and upset. My mom were always so overprotecting. But now I did not care about it. Screw if she would tell me how irresponsible I had been, going out on the ice. Not caring about her judging me anymore, I stepped out on the ice. I did it to prove something. Prove that I could take care of myself. Maybe I wasn't just doing this to prove her wrong… A small voice deep inside me told me I was doing this for myself also. I take a deep breath and exhale. I almost felt free. Encouraged, I started to walk further into the lake.

I don't get far until I see something I did not want to see. A big problem, as in a big blue hole in the ice. What were you supposed to do? Go back. The same way you came. Get the hell away from there. But… why was it there? It's not like a big hole just appears from nowhere. My feet was moving toward the hole, even though my brain is screaming to go the other way. I gasp for air when I notice there is something there. A big figure. I rush towards, desperately trying to help the person. It's a boy. He is older than me and my brain decides I have never met this guy ever before. I quickly fell to my knees, the ice scratching at them. But I ignore it. I tore off my gloves and took hold of him. It was hard trying to pull him up. He was heavy. All the water had got the upper hand and was sinking down his clothes. Eventually I got him up, I sit beside him as he lies on the ice with his head in my lap. His breath is in a weird rhythm, as if he doesn't know how to breathe. Me? I am gasping for air, trying to fill my lungs with as much air as possible.

With shaking hands I pull of my coat and place it over him. A small attempt trying to make his temperature go up. I shiver as I stretch out for my gloves and put them on, shaking, but I have to be strong. I felt amazed. What was he doing here? Why was he all alone? I have to take him home, warm him, give him dry clothes. He could take Mattys...

My thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly jumps as if he just got electrocuted and gasps for air. His eyes open, wide in shock. I pulled away from him in a quick movement. He seemed dangerous in a odd way. His ice-blue eyes looked up at me, studying me. I froze. He was human. There was no silver taking over his eyes. No scar by his neck. It was just him, a human. He didn't seem as relieved as I were. He stood up immediately, while his face was twisted in pain. I held out my hands to help him. But he was not looking at me. He started running.

''Wait, hold up! Please don't go, I am human,'' I shout out to him and take out after him. He did not turn around, but just kept on running. He ran in an arc, almost back towards the big hole.  
>''Look at me! Look into my eyes. I am just like you. Please don't go. I haven't met anyone like…'' Suddenly I am stung by something freezing cold, taking a hold around my body, pulling me down. Water was everywhere. I scream in shock. It's brutal. My body can't handle it. My life is over.<p>

* * *

><p>They had found me. After three years running, they had finally found me. Why had I been so stupid to steal bread from that parasite in the house by the woods? I should have guessed that they would report it to one of their seekers. Those seekers, I friggin hated them. I was in pain, but I continued running. The girl had almost catched up with me. But I was fast. I mean, of course I was. Three years on the run? You will need cardio and a hell lot of strength. But then I heard a scream. Do not turn around, do not turn around I said to myself. But I did it of course, because I am a jackass moron.<p>

I couldn't see her anywhere. She had disappeared, down in the lake. Because of my god damn hole. Down in the crack of my mistake. Even though she was one of_ them_, and that the rest of them would probably come at any time, I was with her in a second. She had saved me, I owed her this, and I hated being in debt to people. In one move I pulled her up, but she wasn't moving. Just shaking violently, thinking she was still in the water. Her eyes disappeared behind her eyelids. It was too cold for her. I thought about me. What about me? I was freezing too, but my survival instincts kept me going. She on the other hand, seemed to have given up.

I felt pain in every single nerve in my body. But I got the power to carry her up and take small steady steps towards land. On land, there was a small shed. I tried to get there, but my body couldn't take it. I looked down at the girl in my arms. Our eyes met. Her eyes were chocolate brown, melting my blue icy eyes. My throat felt sore and it was like a huge stone blocked me to say anything. Those brown warm eyes had no silver in them. It was just pure chocolate, flowing. Her eyes were beautiful.  
>''But you… You're.'' I didn't make it to say anything more. Everything went black and I felt my body hit against the cold ground.<p>

''No!'' Her scream was horrible. I wanted to see her. She was human, just like me. But my eyes betrayed me. I couldn't find the strength to open them. I felt two hands take a steady grip on me, helping me up. My whole body was weak. My legs couldn't even stand, the was no balance. I started to fall again, but felt someone hold on to me, not letting me fall. Please, let me see her. Just one more time. The shaking took over my body and I couldn't concentrate. My clothes had almost turned into ice. Hers would probably soon be ice too. The wind didn't yell in my ears anymore, and I heard a loud bang behind me. I felt myself lying down on something soft, but a bit thorny. Where the hay? Most likely.

I couldn't feel her, but I knew she was close. I was shaking even more violently now. If I was going to die now, I just had to see her first. I forced up my eyelids. A girl, maybe three years younger than me were hanging over me. Finding her brown eyes, I felt myself feel calmer. No silver. My breathing is steadier now. Her blond wavy hair were surrounding us, making a wall around us. She looked desperate and miserable. Why? What makes you sad? I wanted to ask her. Her whole face was covered in freckles, which made her look even more beautiful. Her bangs fitted her heart formed face perfectly. She was adorable. But what mattered most to me was that she was a human being, and she was alive. Here with me.

''You will be o-okay,'' she gives out in a raspy whisper. I began to wonder how she had managed to stay so well. I wonder how she's been handling this last three years. Maybe she had someone with her? I had not been this close to someone in 3 years. She leaned back. Her eyes became crystal clear, she was about to cry. She smile, but inside, she is freaking out. I want calm her, but she has start shaking too now.  
>''I-I'll go get h-help.'' I grab her arm, hard.<br>''No. Stop, I won't make it.'' She sight and leans forward, our noses nearly touches.  
>''Stay with me.'' I nod, not finding words. Maybe it's because my whole body is protesting against the cold.<p>

She sat up, shivered, and looked around, studying her surroundings. I didn't have the strength to sit up. All I saw were her and the ceiling above us. Standing up, she pulls down a big sailing from the wall. She lays it besides me and helps me up and starts to pull off my jacket. I see what she is doing and take off my shirt and my pants. She placed a cold hand on my neck. I shudder a little by her touch, but then relax. She is checking my pulse. Yup, still alive. She smiled at me. Then she lays the big old fabric over me and goes back to the wall. I heard a metallic sound and she comes to me again with a pot, which she fills with hay and places it beside me.

I was impressed by her job. She was shaking, but she manages to keep going. She walked up to the table in the room and rooted around, after a while I heard a sound of fire. The whole room lighted up. When the hay caught fire, she quickly took some newspaper placed it on the fire. Taking wood splinters from the old chair that stood in front of the table, she made the fire keep going. She was shaking terribly by now.

Moving quickly, as if knowing her body would soon give up, she pulled down another sail from the wall, placing it on me. Quickly she removed all her clothes but her underwear. I feel dizzy. She was looking around, trying to do more. But she couldn't, she was shaking too much. She was turning blue. I reached out my hand. She looks at me with a concerned face.

''N-No, its okey,'' I get out. She studies me, clearly uncomfortable and unsure what to do. Finally, she crawls under the big cloth. At first, it's a huge space between the two of us. I don't blame her, but her small whimpering… I seeked for her hand and grabbed it, squeezing it tight before pulling her towards me. When she laid beside me, it felt like I was laying beside a ice floe. I had gain some warmth, so I laid a arm around her. She jerk away, not looking at me. She gets hit by the cold air and quickly returns into my hold. I was laying there, trying to give her as much warmth as possible. But she just couldn't stop shaking. I pulled her so that she laying in top of me. She looked frightened and hesitated. I shake my head and place my arms around her and turns so I am above her. Her shaking hands are on my chest in seconds, making space between us.

''It's okay,'' I assured her. She takes a deep breath and look into my eyes. She stopped quivering after a while. My muscles would hold me up anymore, and my face lands beside her neck. She mumbles something, but I can't hear. I lean back and look into her eyes. Her hair fell all around her. It looked like she was flying and was floating in water. She tried to smile, but it was just a faint smile.  
>''You're the first human I have met in three years,'' she whispers. Her eyes fills with sorrow. We both feel like we don't need as much physical contact anymore, so we separate, but I find her hand again.<p>

Her brown eyes had lost its warmth and she is now in tears, struggling with words.  
>''They… They took my families bodies. T-they kept my as h-human,'' her voice died out. I just stare at her face, shocked by what she has just told me.<br>''They what? But why? That is the most cruel…'' She shakes her head in despair and the tears continues to fall.  
>''I never had the courage to ask them. I have lived with them for three years now but I…'' I feel my body stiffened.<br>''You live with them!'' I snap, cutting her off. That is sick and seriously mental. Those parasites. I hated them. What the hell was their problem? Wanting to live in peace in my world, taking over others lifes. Bullshit. If they were going to take our world, why make us suffer and sit make us sit by and watch?

''That is barbaric. How could you even take it?'' I spit out, still pissed. I look down at her and meet her sad and frightened eyes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to steady myself.  
>''But they are my parents,'' she says in a small voice, afraid of me. I don't want her to be afraid of me, but my mind is overflowing right now. I can't take this. They have brainwashed this girl.<br>''They WERE your parents! Your real parents are not here anymore, don't you see? They are gone, just like everybody else.'' Her whole body moves away from me, terrified. Terrified for me or the truth? She avoids my eyes and she looks down at her hands, pulling away from mine.  
>''Who did they take from you?'' she whispers in a steady voice. She sounds so far away, yet, she is still so close.<br>''_Everybody._''

* * *

><p>Yes, I know its a massive pile of just words, but I felt like I could divide the text into two. I am to much of a amateur for that. I would not have turn out pretty.<br>Please review! It would make my day (:


	2. Disappearing

He felt so real. Maybe because he was real, but I still wasn't used to that he was like me. All of his muscles were tensed because let's face it, this was not very comfortable. I hated myself for not taking him home. In that way, we would both be in great condition by know. Why hadn't I done it? Was it his weak voice, saying to me he wouldn't make it? To be honest to myself, I think I was afraid to let him go. I've already lost everybody I loved. Twice, and that is twice as much as I could handle. And also, there was a small voice in the back side of my head, saying it was defiantly not a good idea bringing him back to mum and dad.

Trying to bring myself back from my thoughts to reality, I realize I don't know his name yet. My thoughts wonder off again, thinking about how his life has looked like the last three years. It couldn't be good. I knew it the second he gave me that terrified face out on the lake, just before he started running, desperate to get away from me. Funny, now it's me, trying to get away from him. Am I terrified? Probably. But that wasn't going to stop me from knowing this guy. Even if he clearly had the wrong thoughts about souls, I could still at least try and make him look in the world from another view. The anger in his face has calmed down a bit, but from what I've just experienced, I think it's going to be hard to change his perspective.

''What's your name?'' I ask, wanting to hit myself when I hear myself sobbing. Deep breath I think to myself. Deep breath.  
>''Noah.'' I smile, it suits him. I look into his eyes, testing the name. He raise one eyebrow and I blush understanding he is waiting for my name.<br>''I'm Ivy, but my mom calls me Iv. I don't like it, but I don't care, just as long it's just her who is saying it.'' I blush even more because I am now just babbling about stuff he don't give a shit about.  
>''Why should someone even want to make a nickname out of Ivy? It has three letters. I mean, William into Will is understandable. But Ivy into Iv? Nah,'' Noah comment. I appreciate it, because that is exactly what I was thinking the first time mother called me Iv.<p>

''Your name is beautiful,'' I hear him whisper, coming closer. I smile at the compliment and is just about to say the same thing to him, but is prevented by his lips, crashing against mine. My eyes widen. What is he doing? I wanted to kiss him back but something stopped me. Marvel. Shit.

Marvel had been my best friend before our world was turned upside down. We grew up together and were unrepeatable. With a soul implanted into his body, he still kept close to me. He explained to me how his body wanting to be near me. Always wanted to know I was safe. How his heart was beating for _me._ I could have never guessed Marvel liked me back then, when he was still here. I loved him, but I knew he would never feel the same thing for me. But no, I was proven wrong.

The first year with the souls I've cried my heart out. My parents were there for me, helping me. But so was Marvel. Getting to know my new family and Marvel, they told me stories about other worlds I couldn't possible imagine. All the beautiful places they've all visited. Marvel was the one who told most of the stories, because he loved telling stories. He's always loved it. Even before. When we were young, he said he wanted to work entertaining or giving people stories or facts. It would suit him, he is always so good with words. Making them alive and painting up pictures in my head.

I tried to hide it, but I always mourned the worlds they were telling me about. Letting the tears fall as quickly when I was alone. Which wasn't that often, because Marvel was always there with me. After a while, he kissed me. It was new years eve, and he had told me he would wait for me until I was ready. He said there would be no one but me in this world he wanted to be with. And then, he kissed me. When he kissed me… All my thoughts about the souls changed. I had kissed him back, giving up. Giving myself to him eventually. Everything was different after that. It was great at the beginning. I found safety in his arms, and I gave him happiness. But he disappeared.

I had gone to Spain with my mom and dad, and even though I wanted him to join, he said he would stay home and spend time with his father. I respected that and told him I would miss him and that I would be back soon. He hold my hand the whole car ride to the airport and kissed me goodbye. Sitting in the plane, it amazed me, how our bodies' relations would remain. It had both supported me and pushed me down when I thought about whether I would be taken. The fact that my friendship would never be broken.

My heart broke when I came home, finding Marvel gone. It hit me even harden then the first time. Mum and dad helped my search for him, but he was nowhere to be found. They felt sad, seeing me hurt again. Because they loved me. All I got to know was that Marvel one day had went to his dads house, never coming back. I had got over him and returned back to my life, but I still thought about him every day, hoping he was okay and safe. I had naturally come up with different theories about why he had left. Like he didn't want me anymore, and he wanted to start a new life. Without getting affected of his body. Months went by with me, hating him. Now he was just an old memory.

But the memory does not mean nearly as much as the real Marvel's memory from me meant. I missed him. I miss my family. My real family. My real friends. It felt like all that's rest were just a game. It feels like they are just with me because their bodies are long them to. And thing is, I don't belong around this people. I felt myself and Noah had something in common. I would not let go of him. And I couldn't be doing this. Kissing him? No, it would ruin it all. I push him away from me.

I felt human again. That feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. It felt like I belonged with him. But not like _this._  
>''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Its just that I haven't met anyone in…'' he says in a anxious voice.<br>''No its okey. Just don't do it again okay?'' I interrupt him, adding a small smile. He nods and mumbles a sorry. He looks just like a child and I give out a small laughter, making him blush even more. Then I turn serious.  
>''Noah, we have to get back. We can't stay here any longer,'' I say. His face turns into stone and he suddenly reminds me of Matty, with his protective serious poker face.<p>

We both swiftly stand up, putting on the ice hold clothes. When done, we look at each other, wondering what each other's next move is. When he see me almost losing my balance he close the space between us in a hug. I sigh.

* * *

><p>She looked gorgeous. So petite and cold. It was like whole my body was installing itself to protect her to all cost. No matter what. I should have never kissed her. But I didn't know what happened. I just felt the urge to be close to her. I wanted to know she was safe and never hurt. After everything she has went through, I would never let anything or anyone harm her again. I see her shiver and sway a little on her feet. Quickly I am by her side, embracing her. She sighs and I smile into her hair. No, I am not letting her go that easily.<p>

* * *

><p>''Stay with me. Disappear with me,'' he breathes in my ear. I froze right at the spot, not daring to move a muscle. My head starts to spin. I looked at his bright, icy eyes. How they turned out even more blue with his black messy, wet hair covering around his face. I wanted to but…<br>''_How_?'' I whisper back to him. This was too much. He couldn't do this. He didn't owe me anything.  
>''Fly with me. Together we can make it. We can survive, thrust me.'' I frowned.<br>''But I am not so sure about..'' I begin, but he cut me off.  
>''You are safe with me Ivy.'' His words spoke nothing but the truth. They were strong and certain, and I believed them.<p>

''But we have nothing,'' I say in a tiny voice. Its sounds so worried and unsure. Damn it Ivy, man up!  
>''I have a car about 2 miles away.'' I nod and stand up straighter, trying to look more brave.<br>''I will go with you. To the end of the world. We should get going. We could go up to my house, equip ourselves and..'' my voice died out. Was this really happening? Yes Ivy, it was. Leaning away from him with my eyes closed, trying to keep the tears away, I feel Noahs hands find mine, squeezing them tight. He tells me everything is going to turn out right.  
>''Let's go then. And Ivy?'' I look at him, feeling my eyes tear up. No, focus and get your head out there!<br>''I'm sorry I kissed you.'' It looks like he is still concerned about the whole kiss thing, but I quickly wave it away.  
>''Its fine. Get going?'' I smile. The hold of my hands disappears, and we enter the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Woah! That's it for today guys.<em> (or is it..?) <em>I just want to say that this story isnt going the same way as Jared and Melanie, even if their love story is beautiful, I am trying to go for something different in this one. Bye for now :)


	3. Running thieves

**Running thieves**

''Ready?'' Noah whispers as we start seeing the house in the distance. He only gets one small nod as answer, I wouldn't dare to speak right now. It feels like my body twist and turn in pain. A traitor. That is exactly what I am. It counts when you are currently breaking in to the people who has taken care and loved you for the past three years, right? My heart is aching and I push back the tears building up behind my eyes. I really want this. Going with Noah was the only thing I could do right now. It was the right thing to do.

The whole house was dark with no light coming from it. They must be tired of waiting and got to sleep, knowing I would be back home soon. Oh, if they only knew. The house was unlocked and we went in, not making a sound. Noah was going right after me smoothly, staying close and waiting for directions. Going for the hall were we wept all of our winter stuff, my eyes wondering around and ears all focused on every single sound around us.

Opening the huge cupboard, it gave out a loud sound. I quickly snap my head towards the stairs, waiting for any sound of motion from mum and dad's room. No, nothing. I give Noah a signal for him to stay where he is, before I walk into dad's office, grabbing two of his big bags he uses for carrying all his electronics for work and head back for Noah. We needed clothes, and fast. I turn to the cupboard again, looking at our storage of clothes. Standing on my tiptoes to reach, I manage to pull down jackets, two large sweaters and two long sleeve shirts to have underneath.

''Stay here and… I don't know. Suit yourself,'' I hush in a whisper. Vanishing down the little stone stairs to the laundry room I changed underwear and grabbing everything I could find. It ended up with me going up my arms filled up, and I dropped it all down on the floor next to the two huge bags. I was now wearing completely dry clothes. My green and blue adidas shoes, black sweatpants, a warm knitted gray sweater and a black jacket over it all. It felt amazing. I grabbed a red scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

Noah was too wearing new clothes, all black. I frown, was it supposed to or did he just had the luck to find all black clothes? I shake my head and return to reality. He was going to need casual clothes him too. I brought out the big box with Matty's name written on it, ignoring the sharp pain flowing through my body. Noah helped me with the packing, and we now had the basic stuff for a regular camping trip; sleeping bags, matches, flashlights and a hell lot of clothes.

Noah makes eye contact with me and nods towards the kitchen. I give him approval and decide I have no knowledge of what to bring, so I let him take the lead. Before walking to the kitchen, Noah throws one of the bags over his shoulder and takes one of the caps hanging in the hallway. Going out in the light I notice it was the one Marvel once had owned. I took it from him one day in summer and said he would have to catch me to get it back, but he didn't even chase me. He just smiled and said it suited me better. No Ivy, he's not here anymore_. Focus and follow Noah._

He so fast taking down all the different stuff from the shelf's I didn't keep up with exactly what it was he was bringing us. Man, I hope it's good. But what would I know? I didn't live out on the road and had to store food. If I was hungry I just had to talk to mum or dad to get them to go and buy some more food. Noah was probably knowing what to do and bring, so I didn't care and stared out the window until he was done. I took the bag filled with food while he took the one with all the clothes and supplies. And then, we took off.

* * *

><p>She was <em>fast.<em> It all went in a blur after I told her where my car was hidden. Of course I could keep up, but she was still about two feet away from me. My whole body was numb because of the cold, but after a while I felt my body limber up again and she could increase the speed. They hadn't found the car, thank god. It stood exactly where I left it. The keys were still behind the leading higher gear. We threw our luggage into the car and hopped in, catching our breaths.

She hadn't spoken in a long time, as if she was thinking this was a mistake. I felt a little bad, because she looked so lost. I wanted to give her an reassuring touch or something to support her, but I was afraid she would fall into small tiny pieces if made a slightly contact with her. It was decided. I had to drive her home again. Even if it felt like she was even safer with me then with those body snatchers, she literally was shaking and I couldn't take it. And I did practically force her into this. Before I would even move, she spoke, as if knowing what I was thinking. Taking a deep breath with closed eyes and a raspy voice;  
>'<em>'Drive.<em>''

She fell asleep after a while. I couldn't stop myself for glancing at her now and then. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She mumbled something in her sleep, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Technically I lived in this car. I have traveled far in this vehicle and I could sit in it for hours without any need to stop. Or well.. sometimes. If I was lucky enough to have some water with me. My eyelids were getting heavy and I pulled in to the nearest exit. She woke up instantly and it looked like she just got electrified. I jumped at her rapid movement while she took in her surroundings.

''Oh damn… Noah, I am so sorry,'' Ivy says in a sleepy voice. She blinks hard a few times and stretch her whole body. I shook my head and gave her a small grin.  
>''Nah its okey. You know you're talking in your sleep right?'' Her mouth fall open, but she quickly close it and starts looking down at her hands in her lap, blushing. Then she plucked up her seat belt and unusually smoothly into the backseat. Her eyes were more focused now, and they were staring right at me.<br>''Take my seat. I'll drive,'' she insists. I hesitated, but I was tired, so I did what she told me to do. Compared to Ivy, I was very clumsy changing seats. When I was in place she jumped forward and took the driver's seat with a power bar in her mouth and skittles sticking up from one of her pockets.  
>''Sleep tight Noah.'' I smile at her and then turn towards the window, resting my head at it and then slowly drifts into sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but there will be a new chapter coming up <strong>today<strong>, so please bare with me! See you in a few hours (:  
>Merci beaucoup, ciao<p> 


	4. Different Opinions

****Different ****Opinions****

The night is still young, and the darkness surround us. All you could hear was the small breeze and the load snoring Noah gladly contributed to the silence. I should hear him change position and the snoring stopped. Instead, loud breaths replaced the snoring. It calmed me somehow, just knowing he was there in the car, sleeping peacefully. I looked down at my clothes. Even though they were mine and had always belonged to me, I still felt bad. It still felt like I was stealing them. And from my own family? That's even worse. Noah's words about the souls hadn't got to me. The things he called them, parasites, body snatchers… I thought it was absurd. But how couldn't he think about them in that way after the way he had lived the last three years? A small thought came to me. What if he had lived just like I had? No. I lived in my own depressing place, surrounded by souls. Noah on the other hand isolated them.

After about ten minutes of driving, Noah's body had gone all soft and he finally relaxed. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. I had continued driving, south. It sounded as a good plan and a good start. Plus, after this days experience, I really didn't feel very happy about living in a cold environment for a while. After a few hours I decided my body needed to move, so I stopped the car as slowly as I could, not trying to wake Noah and climbed out of the car.

Stretching my legs I had broke down. I felt sick. What the hell was I doing? This was not me. I was supposed to be home, laying in my bed after saying sorry to my mum. But I was here. Out in nowhere. In the dark night. Hearing Noah's deep breaths I felt myself relax a little, but not for long. I hear my mother yell inside my head, screaming at me not to relax. That I should get the hell away from Noah and return home. Come back home to my family.

I felt like throwing up. I wasn't car sick, this was more because of the guilt. My family? Which one? I didn't even know what was real anymore. Everything was a game, a play, just to make a better world.  
>''Ivy?'' The voice sounds worried and weak, but I don't react. I don't care. Why would he even care? I bet he was just faking it all too. He didn't even want me here. Matty appears in my head. Oh Matty, I miss him so. I wanted to be with him. I tried to, but I was too weak and afraid to do it. It was too late.<p>

''Ivy?'' The voice is stronger. Closer? Tears are falling down my cheeks, but I don't have the power to even care to wipe them away. I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear someone give out a sigh of relief. My hands quickly cover my face, hiding me from the person. I don't dare looking at him. This is too much. He turns me, facing him. My feet tremble, but he steady me. I am still hiding.  
>''I am sorry Ivy.. Shh, I am here.'' What does he mean shh? I'm not saying anything. Then I hear it. Tiny sounds of whimpering. Where did it come from? My mind is all in a blurb, and I gasp when I realize those sounds comes from <em>me<em>.

He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his chest, making his big jumper all damp.  
>''What are we going to do?'' I whisper in a hoarse voice. My throat is dry and it hurts. It takes a while for him to answer, as if not knowing the answer. I bet he doesn't know. Then finally, he answers. One simple word. But for us, it's not simple. Actually, for me, right now, it seems impossible.<br>''Live.''

* * *

><p>When we got back to the car, she demanded she got to drive. I protest, but when she says it calms her, I can't really say anything. I want her to feel safe. We sat there in silence, watching the road, both still awake. Glancing at her, I notice her hair is now all dry. It has turned into long, wavy curls that compliment her face. I couldn't picture her any other way. I didn't know where we were heading. I hadn't even planned on going up to Alaska, but if I hadn't, they would probably have me by now. I had not a minute to even go and pee. I was always on the run. But now I would not do it alone anymore. We would think of something. I was sure on it.<p>

''You think… You think there are still people out there?'' I asked, almost a little afraid of what her answer would be. She frowns, but keeps her eyes steady on the road.  
>''My mum and dad warns me about humans sometimes,'' she says in a dreamy voice, as if she don't care who is talking to. And the fact that I am human, we both are, makes it strange. But she continues and I don't stop her, even though I hate the fact that she thinks of them still as her parents.<br>''They warn about them on the radio and television sometimes. But not so often, they don't want to scare the people.'' My head turn to her, staring at her, but she doesn't notice me. Or, she just ignores it.

I called them parasites, while she called them people or sometimes souls. Insane. They way they had infected her brain with stuff was just mental. Telling her humans were dangerous?  
>''Why?'' I ask. When she doesn't answer I develop the question.<br>''Your parents warned you about humans, even though you are human,'' I explain.  
>''Its normal for them, the souls, to be scared of humans. They are aggressive and dangerous. And then they told me to stay away from them, because humans could hurt me or take me away from them.'' She always stuns me with her opinion about the world. The way she talks. It's like she thinks she is one of them. Like she is not human anymore. And she didn't <em>us<em> for the human race, she used _them_.

My hands hurt, and when I look down at them I notice that they are holding on tight to the seat. I quickly lose the grip and turn to her again. But I feel like I am on mute. I don't know what do respond to that.  
>''Are you afraid of me Ivy?'' I finally manage to say. She looks at me, thinking about how much to tell me.<br>''Sometimes.'' My jaw hurts as I bite down with all my power. No, don't scare her even more you idiot!  
>''You don't need to be afraid of me,'' I state. She raises one eyebrow and then smiles.<br>''Yeah, I know.''

We sat in silence for over an hour after that, both stunned. I felt how she stopped driving fast and her sight started to wonder off. I suggested to her we should get some sleep, and it was time soon anyway, because the sun started to peek up in the horizon, giving the world around us life again. I guided her to drive of the next exit, which was a forest. We drove for about ten minutes into it on a muddy rode, and then finally the car stopped. I stayed in front while Ivy climbed back and started to fell back the seats, making room for us to sleep. She told me not to look and I smiled while closing my eyes.

In a minute she was done, and when I look back, she is all tucked up in her sleeping bag, changed. She has her hair up in a bun and wears a navy blue, washed out t-shirt. **Swim or Sink** says the print. I smile at her and jump into my sleeping bag and waits until I hear her mumble a goodnight before I feel I could go to sleep. Closing my eyes, I feel at peace. I haven't slept this comfortable in days. Usually, before when I was alone, my dreams always turned out as nightmares. It was an uproar inside me, but somehow, this girl beside me bring me harmony. She remains me of my sister Addison. Shit. I really have to stop thinking about my family. They are not even here anymore. I god damn saw them take her away from me. I was there, and I was too late to save her.

I take a deep breath before allowing myself to rest, hoping my sudden thoughts of Addison wouldn't change my peace.

* * *

><p>I feel kind of bad for Ivy :( Like Noah says, she is technically brainwashed, but I still dont know if its a good or bad thing..?<br>Tell me what you think about the story so far, it would make my day! :D


	5. River of blood

Like I've just been stabbed with a knife, I wake up. I am gasping for air and my hands quickly wipes away the tears streaming down my face. A panic overflows me when I realize I am not in my bed. This isn't home. I shut my eyes, maybe a little bit too hard, because the tears starts falling down my cheeks. Feeling like screaming when I feel a calm arm take hold of my waist. Noah. Turning my head towards him, I still can't find his face. My hand search for his and finally finds it, pressing it hard against my two hands. I feel somewhat more safe, but I still don't like it here. I want to go _home_.

Can he feel my insecurity? Was I really that obvious? I could make out his face now. His eyes were closed and his hair was all flat after wearing that cap. I smile, it looks cute. Most guys would instantly fix it, but Noah didn't even bother, even if he looked like a dork. One of those guys who would fix it was Matty. Matty was popular and I guess pretty handsome and always surrounded by people who judged him, so of course he always had the pressure on him. My heart starts to pump faster when I think about him, and it hurts. I miss him.

I wake up, grateful for the hours I've been able to get some sleep. I was exhausted. Under silence we changed and then went to the front seats. Slowly coming back to life, it started to get boring.  
>''Twenty questions?'' I suggested. He gave me a surprised look and immediately became excited, as if it were a competition. Noah was probably a fighter. Always wanting to win. Me on the other hand was just good at one game, and that was billiards.<p>

''Favorite color?'' He sat silent for a while, thinking as if it was a very hard question. It wasn't that hard was it?  
>''Black,'' Noah finally stated. Seriously? I gave him a skeptical look.<br>''But that's so… I don't know, emo? Why?'' He frowns and stare at the road, but decide I will keep staring until he give me a good answer.  
>''Black doesn't exists.. It turns you invisible and makes you disappear. Sort of like a ninja.''<br>''Three years ago then? When you didn't have to disappear?'' I try. He bites his lip and then sights.  
>''Blue I guess...'' I am fine with his answer and sit there, waiting for him to ask me stuff.<p>

He copied mine first and I told him it was green. Thinking about a new question, he suddenly jumps and a big smile appears at his lips.  
>''What would you bring to a desert island?'' he asks, clearly proud over his question. I wasn't impressed. It wasn't really a unique or original question.<br>''I don't know. A lighter maybe? Its not like that stone to stone technique actually works. And if it did, I couldn't possibly be able to do it. But there aren't many deserted islands left right?'' He shakes his head in approval.  
>''I would take a 'How to build your first boat' or a skilled sushi chef,'' a dreamy voice answers. I cant help it and start laughing. He joins my laugh and I soon my breathing stabilizes itself again.<p>

The obvious questions were now done. His favorite food were sushi, favorite band – Death Cab and he loved watching Family Guy. Now the odd questions started popping up. If the world was going to be destroyed and he could save one country, he would save Norway. I didn't see why, a Scandinavian country didn't seem like him, but then he explained that his mother came from Norway, and that he loved the nature and people there.

If he had just found a new planet, he would name it Deathstar. If he could steal a job for a day, he would want to work in a mine, digging up gold. In a two hour car ride, I had learned so much stuff about Noah that it was incredible. All his answers I found very amusing and I laughed out loud many many times. After a while, we both go into a state of silence, just staring at the dramatic nature change outside our windows. It changed from cold to hot in just a few minutes.  
>''I've done it you know… The stone to stone technique. Frustrating as hell.'' I laughed, imagining Noah sitting, hitting two stones together while he sat and swore to himself.<p>

''Food?'' I ask.  
>''I've already answered that question brainless! You weren't even listening did you?'' I give him a playful push, but he just gives me a confused look.<br>''No I mean food. Us-eating-_now_?'' I grin. He chuckles, but blood quickly rushes up to his cheeks.  
>We were able to get to a drive through, which we both loved after eating protein bars and candy for the whole day. I got pancakes and a milkshake while Noah took two hamburgers and a fanta lemon. We kept driving for a while before digging in to our food. It was so delicious… Heaven in my mouth.<p>

I am done before Noah, and I start looking at him as he tries not to eat the last burger like a dog. He had been completely alone and abandoned, without food and no one by his side. While I had continued to live my life with all of my sources, never living dangerous or longing for something. I felt like I had failed him. I sighed sadly. He noticed it immediately.  
>''Whats wrong?'' he said, turning my face, studying it for any signs of pain. Up, down, left, right.<br>''When the people came they took your life and you almost had nothing, while I just continued living like a complete idiot.'' His face darkens and his eyes fill up with hatred and I become scared of him again. It's almost as if I can feel the pain he is feeling.  
>''None two of us were living. You have not done anything wrong. Neither have I. What we have to do now is to live.''<p>

''Can you drive for a while?'' he ask with a sleepy voice. I feel horrible for not asking to take his place sooner. The journey continued in this way. We took turns driving. We talked, laughed and had quiet hours now and then. We avoided the radio and locked out at the world around us. I admire her. Her strength and compassion. Maybe it's weird, but I somehow feel proud of her, even though I'm not even related to her. But it feels like it. I feel the brotherhood feeling coming over me, wanting to protect her and kick ass if someone ever does anything to harm her.

* * *

><p>We had now reached California. Ivy didn't like it. It was not what she was used to. She really hated the heat, but the shorts and tank tops helped. We no longer had to wear as much clothes as possible, but less. The less, the better. I didn't really notice what clothes I pulled on myself every morning, but Ivy was all caught up in the backseat for minutes, deciding what to wear. She preferred summer dresses, but they were all dirty and torn up. I had to get her a new dress… We lived by ourselves. It worked. But then, one day it came. Hell in our little world. The wall we had built around us, we had to tear down.<p>

It was Thursday. Me and Ivy had just gone into a storage and packed our bags filled with food for a few days. Everything was in order. We were going to head east. Our car were parked about half a mile away from the store. I fell. Yes, I fell. I'm so clumsy and foolish, not looking where I was going. But it's not like it is my fault that old metal plate was buried in the ground in front of me. And it was defiantly not my fault that I fell right on my arm, making a huge cut all over it. It was a god damn accident.

I screamed and gasped, slowly sitting up. She was by my sides in seconds, hands on my face and desperate eyes meeting mine. Then she started to examining with a tortured face expression. Not pleased of what she was, she turned to me again and stroked my cheek. The pain was really getting to me.  
>''Shit. Damn metal shit. Friggin hell,'' I cursed. She stood up, pulled her hands through his hair in stress, not knowing what to do. Her hair became a big mess and she looked endearing.<p>

She kneeled down again. My orange t-shirt fitted her just fine and it felt good she was wearing my clothes, even though they were way too big for her. Her face looked pale and sick. I chuckled lightly, trying to light up the mood, but instantly regretted it when the pain hit me. Looking at my arm, the blood had now started to flow like a river. We couldn't treat this. This was seriously bad. And that moment, I realized I might die because of this.

* * *

><p>I am soooo sorry! I feel horrible. But I am here now, right? So this chapter was mostly just the two of them bonding and with a small twist at the ending, messing it all up. Want to know what is going to happen to them? I sort of know where they are going, because I am VIP, HA!<br>Just have to say a few things, bare with me, ok? First off: Sorry for all the grammar fails. I look at my text, and all I see is just a pile of words. So yup, sorry.  
>Secondly: Lilly - I adore you. Cass - PM me? I got some ideas (:<p>

I will try to keep up as fast as I can! **ciao**


	6. Radio

''We have to ask for help.'' I give out a growl, trying to stop where ever she is taking this. But she continues.  
>''No, listen to me. I can't do this. We have to do something,'' she snaps. I don't even bother disagreeing with her. I know there is nothing that can be done. My arm is slowly going to kill me, and we can't go for help. There is no one to go to. Thinking about it, I decided to approach from another view.<p>

''It's just a scratch,'' I try, but she just snorts and makes the car accelerate faster. Losing this argument meant she was going to do something stupid. I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to distract myself from the pain from my arm. Staring down at it, the small thing she had manage to do didn't even matter anymore. The orange fabric wrapped around my arm was now soaked with blood, and it just didn't stop.

The smell was horrific. I hated it. The smell of iron going around the car, taking up all the air was just suffocating. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ivy jumps a little and goes even faster than before. She looked frighten and just.. lost. But both of us were. Lost I mean. I didn't have a clue where we were heading. Sitting in the back seat I wouldn't take her hand and calm her, so I just tried to stay quiet.

''I am taking you to the hospital.'' I didn't say anything. The pain was too much. But I fought my pain.  
>''You can't go there,'' I whimper. She ignored me, grabbed the first hand kit in the seat beside her and pulled the car in, turning facing me. Removing the orange fabric around my arm hurts like hell, but I keep my mouth shut. She is suffering with me and I don't want her to feel even more helpless. After doing everything she could do with the kit she turned back again and continued driving.<p>

It was scary how many people were near the hospital. I tried to concentrate on everything but the pain, so my mind drifts off where it usually wouldn't go. I think of Addison, mum and dad. Probably eating dinner or something. Addison would graduate this year. Sometimes I wish I was with them, but my hatred for body snitchers were bigger. Sometimes I wonder where I would be… Would I still be the same person, but just… more peaceful?

I stayed around my home town for a while before taking off when the parasites came. My family never found me, but they searched. Addison the most. She desperately needed me, or well… Her body wanted to be close to me. I smile, because if the real Addison was here, she would have denied it all. But I knew she missed me deep inside.

I start to wonder if I had met Ivy three years ago, what would happen? Would I still like her? Yes. We would turn out as best friends probably. Maybe a small confusion between friendship and love, but then we worked it out and stayed as friends. But this wasn't that world. And it doesn't feel like friendship between us two. Its sister and brotherhood. We fight all the time, making pranks and have arguments all the time. Ivy reminded me a lot of Addison. Maybe that was it? I was so grateful for meeting Ivy. She was the only family I had left.

She drove into a street behind the hospital. It was dark and no one would want to go there voluntary.  
>''The medicine has to be delivered somewhere right?'' Her voice is a little bit shaky, but I don't comment. She is really doing this, and it feels like if I am going to say anything, I am going to explode and destroy everything. Take away her courage and hope. So I say nothing.<br>''Stay here.'' I nod, accepting her orders. Starting to feel afraid and lonely, I stop her, reaching out.  
>''Ivy?'' a small whisper escapes my mouth. She walks out and opens the door besides me, puts a hand on my cheek and smiles. I want to tell her not to go. It's not safe, always put her safety before mine. I want to tell her thank you for everything she'd done for me. I want to tell her to keep fighting. No words come out. But it doesn't matter, because I can see the fire in her eyes. She knows what I want to tell her, and I know she will accept them.<p>

She takes off, away from the car with one of the blue backpacks. The pain in my arm is torturing, but its not as bad as the thought of them, taking her body. I want to scream. I want to kill somebody. My arm is pumping, and I can feel my pulse all over my body. The rhythm is fast and my eyes want to give up. But no, I have to stay here. _Stay_.

I was sitting in the car, waiting. My jaws were aching, clenching my teeth. What if they took her? Found no scar and no sliver shit in her beautiful, warm eyes. After about fifteen minutes she came back. She'd hurried into the car, not saying a word. I didn't dare to speak before we were out on the road again.  
>''I thought you…'' I started but stopped, not being able to finish the sentence. Pulling in at the nearest exit, she jumped to the back seat and sat next to me, leaning forward, removing my bandage. Then she digged a small white bottle and a thin dissolving strip got to me. The pain, gone. Was this for real?<p>

All we heard was our own breathing. Her hands trembled while she searched desperately in her bag. How could I possibly be calmer then her? I stayed there, frozen, studying her every move.  
>''E-Everything is going t-to be okey.'' It didn't sound as if she was talking to me. It sounded rather that she was telling herself this fact. Or fiction? I wouldn't know. Where had the pain go? Maybe the pain had taken over too much that I wouldn't feel it anymore? She was so terrified.<p>

''Ivy..? Look at me.'' I try to sound as serious as possible, and it works. Her head snaps up from the bag, with tears in her eyes.  
>''I-I took the wrong s-stuff.. Maybe… I am too late,'' she says, sobbing. I shake my head and grab the backpack, trying to help her. Looking for something useful. Picking up one of the small containers I read on it <em>No Pain. <em>Was this a joke? I stare down at my arm when I hear a weird sound coming from it.

The wound is starting clean. No signs of infection, nothing. We both stare down, amazed. Ivy returns quickest and pulls up a new magic trick- Heal. What the hell was this kind of names? I would say its bullshit, but it is working.

When the wound is now no longer more than a small scar at my arm, a small moan escaped her lips. Her hands were shaking and grabbed my shirt. I pulled her into my arms and she began to sob against my neck. I drew circles on her back and stroked her hair, letting her breath out. Taking in her smell.  
>''Thanks for saving me, again.'' Then she leaned back, smiled a joyful smile at me that made me feel full of hope. We looked at each other with wonder. Then she took my hand.<p>

''We won't make it all by ourselves,'' she noted. I nodded when I saw the truth in her words. Both of us jumped to the front seat, me taking the driver's seat and started our journey. She turned on the radio and we listened to our favorite band, both of us smiling. But then, suddenly in the chorus (where we both had started to sing) the song was interrupted by a strong, firm voice.  
>''I am sorry for bothering our dearest listeners, but we just want to warn everyone not to drive alone at night. There have been burglaries in the area and one person has disappeared out of nowhere. Don't worry, we will find our all beloved April Turner.''<p>

I stared at Ivy, which eyes met mine. I took her hand and squeezed it hard. We listened closely.  
>''So, route 10 south from town. Drive carefully and do not forget our festival in a week! Good night and sleep well.'' I turned the radio off. Silence speaks when words can't. We both freeze, thinking it all over. Her cheeks started blushing and a small frown appeared at her forehead.<p>

''I think we found what we were looking for.''

* * *

><p>Do I deserve a cookie for this chapter? Plus, its all Noah - <strong>Go team!<br>**Got this chapter thanks to Cass and Nelly, so thank you :)


	7. Monsters

It all happened so fast, it was hard to keep up. We had come so far as in Picacho Peak State Park. We had drove for hours, and suddenly, a huge figure appeared in front of our car. I quickly pressed the brake and the car stopped, one feet away from the person standing a head of us. In eager, Noah jumped out of the car, while I sat in the car, frozen, paralyzed by fear.

The man had come out from nowhere, and he was huge. He was dangerous, and _human_. When I realize what I had just though, I shake my head for myself, pushing the thought away from me. Just one hour ago, Noah had tried to talk some sense into me, saying I was referring to soules as myself and humans as 'them'. It was like I wasn't human anymore. And this is my proof, I've just accused this man for being human. What is wrong with me?

Coming back from my argument with myself, I see Noah raise his hands over his hands and I gasp when I see the gun the man is pointing towards Noah. Not being able to see the man's face, I press myself backwards against my seat, trying not to make a sound. Noah is talking, but I can't hear what.  
>''I drive,'' I finally got out from their conversation. Wait, what? He was taking our car? I didn't care if he did.. If he just didn't hurt Noah everything would be okay.<p>

I jump up from my position when I hear a knock on my door window. My head snaps up and I can finally see him. Sapphire blue eyes meet mine and I feel myself relax a little finding no silver in them. His air is black and his whole figure covers up my whole view. He is leaning forward, being too tall to stand straight. My eyes fall at his nose. It's doesn't look quite right… It looks like it had gone through some pretty rough fights.

His lips for a big grin and my hands are starting to get sweaty. The passenger's seat behind me opens and I hear Noah jumps in. I want to drive away from this man, but I can't seem to find my body working.  
>''Well..? Are you going to let me in or what?'' he says, smirking. I give him a nod, analyzing what to do next. Then I jumps to the back seat, thinking about what is happening. Is this for real?<p>

In the car, the guy turns his whole body towards me and holds out a dirty, big hand. I don't think much about it and take it. Its strong, and it feels like he is stopping my blood circulation.  
>''I'm Kyle, and your name pretty?'' Did he just call me pretty? Being serious? I frown when I see Noah behind him rolls his eyes, not even bothering to comment.<br>''Ivy,'' I stammer. He winks at me, telling me it's a pleasure to finally meeting me, as if he has been waiting his whole life for this. What is this guys problem?

''What are you doing?'' Noah asks after one minute passing by Kyle, mumbeling my name quietly –well, not as quiet as he would have been- to himself. His head snaps up, then he chuckles.  
>''Just thinking about the nicknames… There isn't much to go for after Ivy is it? How about Iv?'' My eyes widen and I quickly look at Noah, desperately. He looks back at me, and he gives me a pained look.<p>

This didn't happen very often, but it did happen now and then. My mother comes to me in my dreams, telling me she misses me. She also takes a big part in the huge play in my nightmares, screaming at me about Matty and dad. But right now, this is reality. And I cant wake up from her voice, calling inside my head. Telling me to get out of here, telling me humans are going to hurt me, maybe even torture me. And I did belive some of it was true. It was true that humans were very aggressive and lying, while the souls wanted peace and fellowship.

Tears are streaming down my face, and I can make out Noah telling Kyle it isn't a very good idea of giving me a nickname like Iv. He doesn't tell the story, it's just a fact. A warning.  
>''Oh, then I will just have to call you other things cutie,'' Kyle says, not even slightly giving a reaction to my tears or Noah's warning.<p>

Kyle had slowed down and parked the car, hiding it. We got out and he was just about to take my bag, but I insisted. I wasn't _weak_, I would carry my own bag. He satisfies with Noahs bag, while Noah takes the backpack. Still not sure about Kyle and where ever he is taking us, I run up beside Noah, grasping his hand. He smiles down at me and gives me a small squeeze. I press back ten times as hard, but even though I am probably causing him a small pain, he just smiles.

We enter a small opening and its getting darker and darker, but Noah continues in the same speed, following Kyles footsteps. We start seeing light in a far distance and when Kyle looks back, making sure we were still with him, he gives us a surprised look. Its then I realize I am practically hanging onto Noah's arm, desperate not to let go. Gosh Iv, get yourself together I hear my mothers voice call out to me. I jerk away from Noah's arm, and both he and Kyle starts chuckling.

''Kyle? What the hell bro?'' we hear a low voice say, coming from the light. Kyle doesn't answer, just keeps moving, but turning up the speed.  
>''You brought people with you! What were you thinking?'' a womans voice demand. A blush is starting to sneak up on my cheeks and I pray the people won't take me as weak and pathetic.<p>

I can see them now. The first one I lay my eyes on is a guy, probably 19 years old. He is rather more skinny and tall than muscular and fit, unlike Kyle. The short light brown hair looks dirty, like it hasn't been washed in days. I find myself give out a weird grimace and green eyes find me staring at him. I quickly look away, blushing even more.

The woman is defiantly older. She, like the others, was strong, healthy, brawny and fit. She had dark brown hair and being 5'4" makes her look smaller than the others. Her eyes are studying me, top from body, shooting daggers with her eyes. If looks could kill… My throat becomes very dry and it feels like I am shrinking. I try to swallow, but it doesn't help my dry throat.

''Foks, calm down. No seriously Sharon, don't attack them.'' Sharon? So that was her name. Sharon is changing position, making her look like a animal. A hunter, ready for its prey. Which means us. I take a swaying step back when the guy starts walking towards me, but then I feel Kyle's hand stop me from going any further and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

I feel rough fingers slide over my neck, looking for my scar. I tremble a little, but Noah steady's me.  
>''They are clean,'' the guy says, backing away from us. Is it over? Am I safe?<br>''We should probably… before…'' Kyle stops right in his sentence and looks at me and Noah with a wondering look. Then I hear it too. Footsteps. And they are fast and heavy. What was coming?

Pressing myself against the wall I wait, trying to make myself calm, but failing. Kyle goes and stays by my side, but my whole body stays all stiff, horrified. We can her mumbling and frustrated sounds coming from the caves and the panic inside me are rising. They will hate me for coming here.

I can see movement in the shadows, making out they are carrying on something. My moth drops when I notice _what_ they are carrying on. There are three mans, two about Kyles size and one old carrying a human. Is someone hurt? How can I help? What the hell have they been up to?  
>''I don't know what you're up to Kyle, but I don't have time right now. We are heading for Doc right away. <em>Don't you dare make a move,<em>'' the old man grunt. I wouldn't know if he was talking to either me or Kyle, but I decide to stay where I am.

I feel the other two stare at me, but I look down at my feet, ignoring them. Who was Doc? What had happen? I look up again when they pass us, this time staring at the body. She is not dead right? My heart is beating fast as I lean forward, but Kyle gives me a soft nudge, telling me not to go further. But its close enough for me to see her. Her clothes is way cleaner then the mans, but her body is all limp and my eyes widen when I see the three small blood stains on her white jumper.

She is whimpering, whispering painful words as 'help' and 'please'. They had to help her! Then suddenly, her eyes snaps open for just a few seconds. They are staring at me with horror, looking lost. Even if it just seconds, it's still is enough time for me to see it.  
>'<em>'Help. Me,<em>'' the silver eyes are begging. Silver. Just like my moms. Just like my dad. Just like Marvel.

My heart break. What had they done with her? The pain inside me is gruesome and I just want it to stop. _What did they do to her_? Humans. Never trust them, fear them. I want to run away, but I feel my legs glued to the ground. She is keeping me here. I am not leaving her here alone with these monsters. The pain inside me stops, overwhelmed with a new emotion. Pure rage. It takes over me and I jump forward, pushing away the old man away from her body.

Tears are falling down my face in anger and I feel my whole body turn into flames.  
>''How dare you?'' I shout with pain in my voice. Feeling everybody's eyes staring chocked at me, I continue. It seems they didn't expect me reacting this. They thought I was stupid, not knowing what was going on? I hated them. I hated them so much.<br>''You monsters! This is sick, leave her alone!'' I growl. Everything is becoming blurry and I feel my legs lose all its balance. No Ivy, stay up. **Fight**.

''You humans are mental!'' I scream. What happens next I don't really understands. I want to scream at them, spit at them, fight against them. But I can't, because a huge force hit me, nailing me against the floor. I scream in fear, joining the souls small, defenseless whimpering. I hear Noah scream, I had totally forgot about him. Why wasn't he helping me fight this monsters? Then everything falls into place. Because he was one of _them_.

* * *

><p>Sorry for being so lazy, but here is your chapter anyways :) Hope you liked it!<p> 


	8. Drowning Voice

''Fucking shit, she is one of them! I knew it,'' a woman screams. Sharon? I don't care.  
>''Wes you moron I thought you checked her!'' I am fighting the huge body pressing me down, but I am too weak.<br>''I did! No scar and her eyes are brown!''  
>''Those parasites must have figured something out,'' someone spits. How could they even call souls parasites? We are calm and want nothing but peace, why can't the humans just don't see that?<p>

''Take the guy down, _now_. We got to move.'' Was it the old man giving orders again? He was going down for everything he has ever done to the souls. Pain is starting to win over my anger, but I keep fighting, trying to break free. As soon as I got out of this monsters grip, I am going to punch Noah in the face, hard. How could I've been so stupid, trusting someone like him? Humans – never trust.

''Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Get off me,'' I shout, but no one is listening. Something hit my stomach hard, and all my air – suddenly gone. I gasp for air, but I feel nothing. I fall into darkness, drowning in the deep water, finding no air.

When I finally wakes up, I am expecting light. But still, I am lost in the darkness. I am down on the floor, it's a small space, I can feel it. Trying to move, a small painful squeak escapes my mouth. My whole body is aching and my head hurts. What had they done to me? The girl with the silver eyes comes to me in my thoughts. I had to found her, help her. She was in danger. The humans were going to hurt her, probably a way more worse than they did to me. Trying to get up again, I lean my back against the wall, my hands fumbling on the wall, trying to find the lightswitch.

Oh, right, I am in this hellhole. But where am I exactly? It's a small space and I can barely fit in it. Everything is so quiet, so I try to concentrate. Nothing. Panic starts to rise when I finally can make out footsteps coming closer and closer. I push myself against the wall, even though my heart is telling me to stand up and fight these horrible creatures. But my body gives up and I fall down and starts to sob.

''Can you hear her crying? That sick body snatcher. How dare she even come here?'' I hear a low voice say in a cocky voice. I hear chuckling and my heart is beating fast, making me think I'm having a heartattack.  
>''I can't believe I've shacked her hand. Dirty,'' another voice says disgusted. I frown, it was Kyle.<p>

So Kyle was heading this way, this is bad. Because Kyle is huge, and who knows what he could to with me. Probably break my bones in one move and torture me for hours. The other one I can't have much hope of… He didn't seem very friendly him either, calling me stuff. I wish I was home with mom and dad. I wish I could be home, tell my dad about this horrible humans so that he could call his seeker friend so that they could stop this. But I wasn't at home, because I've betrayed them.

A powerful force hit my leg and I scream out in shock. The pain doesn't stop. My soul is drifting away from my body, instead floating out in space, never looking back. Feeling nothing. But I can still hear small whimpering. It's me, but it doesn't matter anymore. I can't save myself. It's too late. I was going to die, knowing I could never save that poor soul. Dead, joining Matty.

I wonder if dying like this was a success or a fail compared with Matty. Mum and dad had kept him human too, but he had refused. He couldn't live with them. I came home one day, finding him yell at them to return mom and dad's bodies. But they begged for just a chance. He never gave it to them. He hated them. Maybe he hated me to because I've started to love them as mom and dad. Guilty was the perfect word.

He jumped down from a bridge, just when the train had came. He died, all by himself. He refused living in this world, so he committed suicide. I tried to join him the same week, but I was too weak. I couldn't find myself that brave to jump. Feeling that mom and dad was waiting at home for me stopped me. They couldn't lose both of us. So I chickened out. I wonder if I made a mistake, staying. Not jumping. But no, I wouldn't have met Marvel…

''Quit it you idiot!'' a scream calls. I find my mind slowly going back to reality. I am gasping for air and pressing myself against the wall. But wait, no… its not me pressing myself against the wall. It's the huge figure, who's hands have a tight grip around my neck, taking away my inflow of air.  
>''I said stop!'' The hold around me loosens and I fall down on the ground. Why hadn't he killed me? It would have been so much easier.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open and I see two brown eyes staring down at me. What happened to me? I want to speak –scream even- but can't seem to find my voice. Opening my mouth, nothings comes out.<br>''Don't be afraid. Hey, I'm Doc. You are safe here.'' Staring at the man, analyzing his words, I decide this is not a man I could trust. He was human and wanted to hurt me, just like the others.  
>''Stay away from me!'' I try to get out. But still, my voice not succeeds. Just a pained cry comes out.<p>

''It looks like Kyle really hurt your throat huh? I am sorry for that.'' I frown and give out a frustrated sound. I've been screaming that much? I didn't even remember what had happen. Just that I was drowning, desperate for air. Great, I've lost my voice. If I was home right now, dad would have got me some medicine in seconds. I feel like crying, but I've been doing that a lot lately, and I don't want to look weak anymore. It was to stop.

''Noah is working right now, but he will be back soon.'' Why was he working? And why would I care? He betrayed me and my kind. Or well, my people. As if this Doc guy can read my mind, he quickly continues.  
>''I sent him away to get his mind off things for a while. You've been out for two days.'' My eyes widen. <em>Two days?<em> No. I was too late.

I look around, finding myself in a somewhat hospital. Or at least it looks like it's inspired of it. Beds surround the small caveroom. I scan it, but find no one but me and Doc. She is gone. I can feel it. I can _smell_ it. The smell of iron are hidden everywhere in the room. Looking down at my hospital bed I find myself in terror when I think she might just lost her life in this bed. The bed I am lying on right now.

''I am sorry, for Kyle and for the… soul.'' My head snaps up to Doc, detecting if he is telling the truth or lying. From what it looks like, he is telling the truth. Which makes him care. My body is still tense, but I can find a small peace in my mind. There is a opening to the room and I stare at it, afraid someone will come. I still don't thrust Doc, but he still had enough heart to say sorry. I haven't forgiven him, and I never think I will, but it did make me more calm around him.

Doc walks over to a table and put away some empty bottles. Alcohol? He grabs something else and starts heading back for me. But I am too stupid and tired to even bother. Sure, let him speak, I got all the time in the world. _I wish_. I was alone, and worst thing is.. I choose this. It have been I who ran away.  
>''I didn't expect you to wake up but in hours. I am sorry for this, but they will be coming soon and I have to put you down,'' he sadly explains. Just laying there, I stare up at the cave ceiling. Back home, my dad who was a painter had painted small figures in my ceiling. I lay there every night, staring up at them until the night takes me.<p>

Now I feel a tissue pressed against my face and it almost feels like I am home again, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Ooohohohooo soon everything will turn upside down. <strong>And who is it Doc is talking about?<strong> You will just have to wait and see ;)  
>I love Kyle, but I had to let someone react to her behavoir. He is a typical human. But I still like him ._.<p>

_until next time.._


	9. Free

They bring me food every day, but I don't eat it. I just won't do it. They could have poisoned it, but mostly I don't eat it because I want nothing to do with them. Being back at my small chamber again I've put the rage behind me and have now entered a state of confusion and just silence. Sitting here, day by day, just staring into the source of light coming into my cell.

Starving myself wasn't a problem for me. If I didn't eat, it would mean I win. The humans have no power over me. Not at all. They come and go, changing shifts guarding me. Sometimes they talk.  
>''I still don't think she is human. We know Noah is safe from the parasites, but this –her- could be a new trick of theirs.'' They still despite me, thinking I was one of the souls. I wish I were.. but somehow, it already felt like it.<p>

''I bet she brainwashed Noah or something.'' Even though I feel nothing inside me, I feel the angry me growl in the backside of my head. Ignoring it, I start wondering about this Ian guy. Even though most of the conversations passing my halls and later coming into my tiny cell often were about me, the new topic was a guy called Ian. He was hurt and was currently with Doc.

The humans were complaining about how they couldn't heal him quickly enough for the upcoming raid. Noah pops up in my head, and even though I hate him, I find it odd they wasn't using the medicine he and I had got when he was injured. He hadn't shared them with the others? No, he was one of them now. The monsters. Maybe they were saving it all? This means people don't really care about this Ian guy. But why should they care about one of them in pain? They have no feelings or compassion.

After being here for a few days I've started to recognize the voices, and I soon found out their names. Firstly, it was the old man, Jeb. We carried something metal, because every time he came through the corridors, he held the metal thing against the wall while walking. Wondering, I think it might be a warning, because it sounds loud and sharp. Dangerous. The old man's name is the hardest to find out, but then finally I catch it. Its Jeb, and it's called by a tiny boys voice. But the boy referred Jeb as _Uncle_ Jeb. I am surprised by the humans to have children here. It was horrible to raise a child in this violent environment.

Then there is Aaron and Geoffrey, but neither of them speaks very often. They just stay there in silence. My impression of both of them is icy and careful. They are both sly and cunning. And then finally, there is Wes. One of the first humans I've met sense I got here. Even though I hate the humans and am grossed out by them, I preferred Wes above all the others. Maybe it was because he was a talkative person. I found him interesting in a weird way.

He had tried to speak to me, asking me questions, but I didn't answer. I just kept staring out in space, trying to keep focus. My head was all bubbly after not eating in days, but I still kept my eyes open. One day, Wes even went into my little chamber, sitting next to me. After not moving in days, when I shift away from him, my whole body, all bones give away many creaks. I see Wes flinch in the corner of my eye, frowning in a pained look. He is asking me about how I found my way here. How I knew Noah.

Somehow, I like it when he talks to me. I don't answer, but still. Its fascinating how this guy still holds the spirit up, getting no answers to his questions. He is practically talking to himself. Sometimes he falls into silence. Even though we both just sit there, it feels comfortable and relaxed.

The next time he comes, I wake up by his sound. Opening my eyes, I see him sit there next to me. But this time, I don't feel any panic over him. I just stay, trying to gain my conscious again. My nose caught up something in the air. Food? My mouth is watering, needing to feel the food on my tongue. But no, I can't. That would mean I've given up. Wes sighs and I realize he is still here. My mind isn't working quite as well as it used to…

''You should eat.'' He had told me this before, but I don't obey him. Usually, I am still staring out into the darkness. Only thing, it isn't darkness anymore. My eyes got used to it and adapted. But this time, I can feel a connection to my body again. This past few days had felt like I was floating in mid air, going nowhere. I had been air – nothing. But now I managed to move. To change.

Shaking my head, Wes head snaps up, feeling the movement in the room. Staring into my eyes in wonder, he gives me a small smile. Why he care I don't know. It was just like Doc. Why care?  
>''I thought we had lost you.'' I raise one eyebrow at this. Lost me? I wasn't part of them. Never was.<br>''Why won't you eat? Please don't continue this way, starving yourself. I won't force you, but I am begging you to,'' he continues, his voice now louder. His first statement had been just a small whisper.

_I can't eat. I want to disappear, _I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't find the strength. He is looking down at his feet in front of him, his legs crossed. He wasn't expecting this. Maybe he didn't want a reaction from me? Maybe I should disappeared again…  
>''Jeb has the next shift, you should talk to him. He could explain.'' No, there is nothing to explain. These people are murders, there is nothing to explain. He feel myself shrink, thinking about it. But I keep my head up, staring into the light.<p>

''How is Ian as a person?'' We are both shocked to hear my voice. It was barely a whisper, sounding so weak. It was raspy. My whole body was dehydrated. Or at least it felt like it. What did I just say? Why would I even say something? I won't want to talk to Wes. I didn't want anything to do with him. My mind had just drifted of to this Ian person, wanting to focus somewhere else but the poor souls and their life's being taken away from them.

''He is strongest in the caves I guess. He is here with his brother Kyle.'' As if regretting bringing up Kyle, he stops. But when I don't say anything, he takes a deep breath and continues.  
>''He is pretty awesome and he kicks ass in football. Even though his reactions are very familiar to his brothers, Ian is a marshmallow inside. Or well… He is the nice one of the two brothers. Sometimes he is just plain boring, but I just annoy him and he becomes funny again. We're all friends.''<p>

I wonder why I asked the question. Ian had been a mystery to be for days, and now I could finally picture him before me. Wes saying he was the strongest in the caves I wonder if he is even larger then Kyle. Shivering by the thought of Kyle I push him away and return to Ian. Having no idea what is happening to me, I wait for more. As if reading my thoughts, Wes gives me some final words.  
>''He is hurt really bad and Doc is freaking out.'' That's it. Wes isn't giving me anymore.<p>

''Thank… you.'' I can feel him staring at me again, forcing my eyes to meet his. I don't want to, but I finally turn. I drown in his deep green eyes. They are startling and I find myself lost. What I say next I have no control over. But it feels right, and I owe Wes this.  
>''Take Noah and his backpack to him. Heal Ian with our medicine.'' His eyes widen, then overfills with joy. Not saying anything, he stands and get out of there. I feel satisfied, even if I shouldn't. Why would I help them? I am left alone here with questions and no answers.<p>

Jeb walks into my cell for the first time just a few minutes later. He is studying me and my small figure, all pressed together into a small ball, trying to keep itself together. Jeb sights before sitting down.  
>''Wes told me to talk to you and that you wouldn't yell at me. So I guess it's time.''<br>''Why?'' I squeak. He looks around, avoiding my eyes.  
>''Did you expect us to just give up? We have a stronger survival instinct than that. Of course we want to find a way to get our minds back. It could be any one of us someday. So many people we love are already lost.''<p>

I don't like his answer, but as the minutes of silence pass, the words fall into me and I am starting to understand them.  
>''There is always two sides of a story,'' I whisper. He looks as surprised as Wes did by hearing a whole sentence leaving my mouth. Then he nods, understanding what I am trying to say.<br>''Want to get up and move a little?'' he suddenly say, raising up from the floor. I stare at him, confused. Then he just smiles.

''My house, my rules.''

* * *

><p>Sorry, but the mystery person didnt appear in this chapter. But Wes and Ivy had some bonding.. man, I miss Wes in the books :(<p> 


	10. Opinions

We've been walking for hours. I have no idea what time it is, but it's bright in this caves, so it surely is day. I am chocked how the humans managed to do so well in this caves. Building all of this in three years overthrows me. I say nothing when I walk behind Jeb. People are staring at us -me- but I give them the same stare back. This people still disgust me, but right now I need to look for an escape from this place, so I have to act interested.

I do find some things interesting however. Amazed by the mirrors floating in the air above me, I stop right in my steps, looking up. Jeb doesn't notice and keeps going, talking to himself. All the colors are remarkable. And I thought you never could find any beautiful in this caves..

Looking over the field, I suddenly see him. He is working hard I can see. With his back against me, he can't see me. Should I hate him? Yes. Feeling people stopping around him to look at me with confused looks, he quickly turns around to see what everybody is so all caught up with.

When his eyes meet mine he with the speed of light mumbles something to the woman nearest him and move out. He was escaping. Clearly it shouldn't be a problem with me hating him, because he did the exact thing to me. Still, I don't think it would be so easy for him to avoid me. I mean, we _had_ come close these past weeks.

Frowning, I run to catch up with Jeb, still talking to himself. Yawning I look down at my shoes, all dirty. But everything down here is anyway.  
>''So, how did they do it?'' My head snaps up at the question, puzzled. What was he talking about?<br>''The operation. What's your name anyway?'' I didn't understand the first part, so I just answered the second one.  
>''I am Ivy.'' He starts chuckling and shakes his head in defeat.<br>''No, I mean your soul name.''

My mouth form into a tiny o. He thought I was a soul? The back of my head remembers something about the humans accused me to be a soul. My time in the cell had really got to me hadn't it?  
>''I'm h-human.'' There, I said it. Even though I hated humans, this was the truth. And mom and dad had told me to tell nothing but the truth. There was no need for lying, because the new world was <em>safe<em>.

''No you're not. Sure, there are no signs of the transplant, but we can see it. Why else would you react the way you did?'' He thinks I am lying?  
>''I… you wouldn't understand.'' He frowns at me saying this and nods his head, turning away from me. It was true though. He would never understand what I felt for my family. This guy don't have a heart.<p>

* * *

><p>''Ivy right?'' A voice behind me says. I am in the hospital. Doc is gone and I am just sitting here in this extremely uncomfortable hard bed. I've been staring into space for a while now. Thinking I was alone, I had let my body relax. But now when there was someone here with me that was not Doc I feel my body stiffen as I turn around. The voice sounded like Kyle and I knew he had come to kill me.<p>

A man in his mid twenties is standing on the other side of the room. He is huge and very tall. It like his whole body is built out of muscles. Unless the others, his skin is pale. Messy black hair, a perfect, aquiline nose, and striking blue eyes – Kyle pops up in my head. They look almost identical. I press myself away from him, scared. I remember what Wes had told me about Ian, but it didn't matter. For all I know, Ian had as much purpose to kill me as Kyle.

''I am not going to hurt you. I just want to say thank you.'' I raise one eyebrow. What the hell is he talking about?  
>''Thanks to you I am standing.'' Not thinking, I smile at him. I mentally slap myself. Don't smile at him you moron! His brother almost killed you. Don't thrust him!<br>''I didn't do a-anything,'' I stammer. He frowns and leans against the wall.  
>''Yes, it was Noah who helped. But Wes told me it was thanks to you.'' My cheeks are heating up. Damn it Ivy, stop blushing!<p>

''No problem.'' He gives me one more smile before taking a few steps towards me, sitting down on the bed closest to me. Is he waiting for me to join him? Hell no.  
>''Can I ask you something?'' I take a deep breath before nodding. Why didn't I just shake my head and get this over with? I guess it was something inside me that made me give Ian a chance.<br>''Why do you care so much about the body sn… souls?'' Meeting his blue eyes, I find myself not liking them. They are too... blue. It reminds me of someone.

Should I tell him? Studying his face and his body posture, I decides he is not going to hurt me. At least not that easy. I have a advantage standing up, while his body is all relaxed.  
>''I lived with them. They love me as much as I love them.'' It was hard to explain and I was afraid of how he would react. Remembering Noah getting angry and violent, I press myself against the wall harder.<br>''They kept you human?'' He is clearly shocked. But he isn't angry, because his voice is now weak and shaky.

''I will always love my family, no matter what,'' I tell him. He just sits there in silence, and somehow I feel he understands. A least the family above all part.  
>''But how can you live with them, know what their kind have done to our world?'' he finally says.<br>I don't know what to answer on this one, because I have never really thought of it from that perspective. My statement to Jeb was proven true. _There is always two sides of a story._ I smile at the irony.

''How can you live with knowing you and the people around you are killing innocent souls now and then?'' I snap back.  
>''Every story has two sides,'' he mumbles in a tiny voice to himself. I am caught in surprise. Did he just say that? Before I can respond or even react, he stands up and give me a apologetic smile.<br>''I'll see you around Ivy. Stay with Doc, he is safe okay? And thank you again.'' Not understanding why he is so nice to me, I just stay there, staring at him as he leaves.

* * *

><p>I wake up by someone shaking me. It's dark and the night is young. I smell apples and a small hind of orange juice. My back hurts from the hard surface it's being laying on and my eyes are now searching for whoever is shaking me. Is it Doc? But why would he wake me up in the middle of the night? Finally, I find a shadow on the left side of me.<br>''Who are you?'' I ask in a tiny scared voice. First I thought it was Kyle, but this persons frame isn't as big as Kyle's would have been.

Saying nothing, the person moves back, towards the light. Finally the light hits his body and his face.

The first thing I notice is the sea green eyes, so perfect. Feeling like falling into the ocean while looking at them. I stare at his athletic body and his perfect olive skin. My lungs are desperate for air and I let out a loud gasp. Is this really happening? I must be dreaming. There is no way. What is happening? What was he doing here?

''_Marvel_?''

* * *

><p>Our mystery person is here! Cliffhanger though.. The big question: <strong>human or soul?<strong> What do you think?  
>In other news: Cant belive this story is up to 10 chapters! I should really stop and take out your misery (:<p> 


	11. Dream

I run over to him, throwing myself at him, I can't believe this is happening. And I am pretty sure it isn't. My dreams were often about Marvel. But who cares if this was a dream? It felt like he was here with me, and I've missed him so. It wouldn't make any harm if I just pretend for a moment he is here with me, right? He almost loses all his balance with all my force, pushing into him. We barely fall down on the ground, but it wouldn't stop me from clinging onto him.

His t-shirt is all damp after my tears, crying into his chest. He doesn't remember me? What if he left because of me? It happens sometimes in my dreams he leaves me all over again. But I do have some good dreams, where he is still with me. He never left. There are the nightmares too of course… We meet, we kiss, and then.. he is gone. In some of the nightmares, he screams at me, saying how I am such a fool, thinking he would choose _me_, a human. I wake up screaming and crying every time. I back away from his tight grip around me, trying to figure out which kind of dream this is.

Marvels sea green eyes lock on to mine. He lifts up his hand and gently strokes my cheek.  
>''Ivy?'' He whispers, his voice sounding hoarse. My hand reaches up for the one he has on my cheek. I take his free hand in mine and squeeze it, afraid that if I let go, I might lose him forever.<br>''I thought they were lying…'' he says in a weak voice. That wasn't meant for me, but for himself.  
>''Marvel I'm right here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.''<p>

He brings his face closer to mine and I let his lips press hard against my own.  
>''Oh Ivy! I thought I'd never see you again! I was so afraid!'' He doesn't hide the tears that fall silently down his cheeks. There is an urgency in his voice when he speaks again.<br>''Don't ever leave me. You're all I have left. You're the only thing keeping me going.'' I can't help but smile. It all seems so real. But it isn't. He isn't here. I push the thought away.

Instead, I pull him with me towards the bed and he wraps his strong arms that have grown weaker from the last time, around me. I squeeze as hard as I can without hurting him. I don't know why, but I am so careful around him. My embrace let him know what I can't say. That now he is safe, now he can relax. I feel sad that I will wake up without him, but I nuzzle into his warm chest and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Seeing her walking around with Jeb was just weird. She looked so… lost. She wasn't <em>there<em> anymore. She was just wandering around – a lost soul, misplaced in a huge labyrinth of caves. I wanted to run to her, hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be okay when I say her earlier this day by the fields, but I wouldn't find the courage. I wanted to, trust me. But she hated me. She despites us all, thinking we were all murders. And after what she had said after seeing the soul… I felt guilty. And I hadn't even done anything.

They knocked me out before I could do anything to help her. When I woke up, I wandered around for what seemed hours, looking for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. Scared by the thought they had killed her, I broke down. The humans tested me, checking my blood for silver or anything of that shit, but they found nothing and they started to treat me as an equal. Telling them Ivy wasn't a soul they still didn't trust me. They said she had brainwashed me or played some mind games on me, but I was certain everything about Ivy was real.

Doc put me into work almost instantly, telling me there was no use looking for her. He told me she was safe, but she was in shock, not communicating to anything. All he had to say was that I needed to put my mind somewhere else, so he sent me to the fields to start working.

It sort of worked… After two days, my hands were familiar to the routine. But then, in the middle of the work, everybody stopped. Thinking this was odd, because the break was hours away, I turned, and I saw her enter the cave. Her eyes were all widen up and floating across the ceiling, astonished by the mirrors. Her mouth was wide open, amazed. She looked adorable, even though she was all dirty and messed up. The freckles surrounding her tiny face are more than I've remembered and her blond hair isn't wavy anymore, but all tangled and matted. Her eyes met mine, but they showed no emotion. Everything was cut off. It was like she had never even noticed the mirrors in the air, floating above us.

I feel pain when I look at her. The guilt overflows me again. Why hadn't I found her? And was that blood on her jumper? A flashback of her raged face hits me. She is yelling at me, calling me a monster. She hated me. She didn't want me here. I owed her everything. I would never bother her again. Quickly turning to Carol who is working just a few feet away I give her a nod before moving away from the fields as fast as possible. I can't believe I've failed her. She had trusted me.

I was going to make it up for her.

* * *

><p>So yup, I know it was short - but thats life.<br>We still dont know if Marvel is human or a soul huh? Man, I am such a horrible person for letting you suffer about this huge question. (HA! I wish. No one gives a shit really...)  
>But look on the bright side; you still got the chance to say which one you would prefer. The human or the soul?<p>

You know I like you guys right? (:


	12. Fire on Ice

Waking up next to an angel, I gasp for air, not thinking it's true. But it is. She had murmured all night. I could make out a few words. Usually, Ivy doesn't talk in her sleep, but I guess people change? Still asking myself the question for the billionth time, I decide this is real. This wasn't a dream. They had told me. First I didn't trust them of course. I mean, there was no way she would have left. Why put her life in risk like that? Why would she leave her parents?

Her whole body jerks and her eyes snap up, meeting mine. Wow, I must seem really creepy. Feeling my cheeks starting to burn, I quickly get up, putting a hand on my neck, checking the temperature. As my cheeks, it's on fire. My hand stays there, while my eyes wonder around the cave room we are currently in. It's fascinating, but nothing as wonderful as Ivy. She is up a few seconds after me, looking confused, probably thinking this isn't true.

Her cheeks are blossoming into red roses, making her look even more adorable. Shyly, she takes a few small insecure to me, closing the space between us with just a arm length.

So beautiful. She's pristine with her cascading blonde hair that manages to reflect brightly even in the dark and cold caves. Her lips are plump and though she's naturally skinny, she has curves only a girl that's had lived in good environments under this hard times could. Those brown eyes, so different from mine, encased in thick, dark lashes. Completely unaware of her affect on the males. So beautiful, so innocent. Marvel rested his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath, pulling her closer.

I possessively wrap my arms around her, it makes me feel like I'm shielding her from any danger and problems. She looks even skinnier then before. She doesn't know how strong she is. I still can't believe how she managed this far. Sure, she'd had a few breakdowns, but I was always there. And her parents too. I've missed her so much.

''Never let go, ever.'' My hold around her tightens as she whisper this. I've missed her so. It feels like years. Leaning back, my fingers softly brush through her soft hair.  
>''I'm here Ivy. I am right here.'' She gives out a small cry before smashing into my chest again.<br>''It's true. I thought I was a dream,'' she sniffed. I wasn't going to leave her again. She was safe with me.

Before either of us can say anything more, Kyle storms into the room. By the speed of a bullet, Ivy is out of my grip and is pressing herself against the wall, away from Kyle. She looks terrified to death. Thinking about going to her and hold her close, I remember why Kyle is here. As my eyes fall on Kyle, I see him looking… doubtful – guilty? What had he done? If he had as much as laid a finger on Ivy, I was going to… Yeah, what was I supposed to do? I knew nothing.

''Ehm yeah Marvel..? Doc and Jeb needs you.'' I give him a nod before turning back to Ivy, who is staring at me with horrified eyes. I remember this look. She is looking at me, feeling betrayed.  
>''I got to go, but I'll be back before...''<br>''What is w-wrong with you? You know him?'' she stammers, interrupting me. She is afraid, but is clearly trying to avoid it by her angry outburst.

''_Don't leave me with him_.'' Her voice is so weak. Actually, her whole body is weak, because it falls down on the floor. Sliding against the wall with her back, she pulls her knees up to her chest, hugging it tightly. Looking at Kyle again, he looks as he is in pain he too. But I care more about Ivy than anyone else.  
>''If you stay here… If you…,'' I say, losing words on the way. I frown, trying again.<br>''If I find her and find out you've harmed her in any way, I won't do it. Understand?'' It comes out harsher then I meant, but it have a bigger effect and he nods his head.

''I'll come back for you Ivy. I promise.''

* * *

><p>I can't believe he is here. Marvel, here, in these caves. He had to get out, fast. I hated this caves. There was no hope for me what so ever. They would never let me go. And if I tried to escape (getting out of this labyrinth I didn't even know) I wouldn't make it 50 feet. All my strength was gone. I was helpless. But Marvel? He could make it.<p>

The tears had stopped and the tiny amount that had stayed on my face had now solidified. Just a few minutes ago I was on fire, burning by having him by my side again. But now? It felt like I was falling through the ice again. This time, Noah wasn't there to save me. The ice was surrounding me and I start shaking violently.

Kyle takes a few steps, but the distance between us are still pretty far. And it's not like I had anywhere to go. My way to the exit was blocked, and unless I could float through the wall I was trapped. Wishing I was a ghost, so that I could turn transparent or even turn invisible. Maybe just disappear into thin air? (Even though the air around here wasn't really thin. It was all filled up with vapor and water.)

''I am not going to hurt you.'' Keep looking down on your feet Ivy. Don't look at him!  
>''I am so, <em>so<em> sorry for hurting you. If I just… I know I can't take it back, and you will probably hate me forever, I want you to..''  
>''I don't hate you,'' I interrupt him. How could I? There was no hate in my world for the last three years. Nothing like this excised. No violence. Just peace.<p>

He seems chocked by hearing me saying this I hear him shift his position, leaning back, as if it's a trick. Maybe he is waiting for me to continue? But there is nothing to say. Feeling nothing to say, I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. Would dad be proud of me?  
>''I never wanted to hurt you. I told myself the first time I saw you I would be a good friend to you. A picture of me, teasing you, chasing you, laughing with you. I wanted to be your friend Ivy. And even though all this, I screwed up.'' I find the courage to look up at him, but his eyes are staring down on the floor. He was thinking of becoming my friend? How amazing.<p>

''And even though after my terrible mistake, you still helped Ian. You _knew_ he was my brother, but you still helped him. Why not punish me? You are so pure. Maybe a little too kind?'' he continues, smirking. I smile at this too. Too selfless to be human?  
>''I am sorry,'' he repeats again. It feels like <em>I<em> am torturing him. Making him feel this sad and guilty, it just didn't feel right. I couldn't do this to him, treating him with silence, making him suffer.  
>''I forgive you.'' Then, finally, he looks up. His blue shiny eyes meet mine and the ice inside me melts as he smiles at me.<p>

Pulling me up into a hug I feel my body tense again. _Too fast Kyle, _I want to tell him, but he doesn't seem to notice my posture, so I decide to just shut up, giving him this. Moving away from me, he is still smiling. Then he chuckles and studies me.  
>''We should take you to the huge bathtub. It looks like you need it.'' I look down at my clothes, then later at my arms. He's right. I look disgusting. Thinking about how Marvel first saw me like this, I start blushing. Kyle gives me a grin before he turns, leading the way. When I fall behind, he waits and takes a grip around my waist, pulling me with him. It isn't like we're close or anything, because his arm is long, so there is still some space between us.<p>

People are staring at us. Some looks shocked, others confused. Some even gave Kyle a disappointed look. I don't blame them. I am one of them, confused and shocked. Kyle is going so fast, both with his feet, moving us towards the bath, but also in this friendship. He's already gave me a advice slash cocky comment. Still feeling insecure about this whole thing, I decide I will take this in a slow rhythm. Just because he is acting this towards me already doesn't mean _I_ have to. This is what Kyle is I guess. Like a child, un patient and proud.

* * *

><p>''So you will do it?'' Jeb asks. We've been talking for thirty minutes now. It should be pretty clear.<br>''Yes. But you have to do as I've told you.'' Doc looks puzzled all over his face, but he nods.  
>''And I want to say goodbye to her first,'' I add. Jeb gives me an apologetic smile as he in the same time frowns, thinking it all over. Doc's head snaps up from his day dream and he looks at me.<br>''If you do this… I don't know how to thank you. I still can't believe…'' I give him a polite smile, trying to calm him down.

''I am doing this for her. I love her, but she is better off with him. Just place my tank where I told you too and they will send me off. Take care of her after I'm gone ok?''  
>''Marvel… Fire on ice I mean, I promise I will do everything for her. And it's an honor to meet you.'' It feels like Jeb just released tons off my shoulders. When me and Marvels father left, it was completely unplanned. I always thought my goodbye to Ivy would be my last. I've always wanted to say more, and now I had the chance. Doc and Jeb's words I could trust. They would do as they were told. They owed me.<p>

Today was my last day as a soul in this human body. I wonder how I was going to tell her..  
>Tonight I would leave this world, drifting of in space, leaving this all behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry if you didnt expect that from Kyle, but I just had to. I love that guy too much for Ivy to hate on him.<p>

**If you have any thoughts - Tell me what you think! :)**


	13. Goodbye

Ivy was the first up in the morning. And I was second. First I was pissed, because she obviously didn't know how to be gentle or even trying not to make a sound. She wouldn't make it a day out on a raid. Getting up, I find her on her way towards the fields. She looks lost, so I creep up behind her and takes hold on her, while letting out a quiet but a somewhat freaky scare. She screams, but thank god it isn't loud either. We're near Jeb's room – if we wake him up this time he is going to make my life living hell.

''What the hell Kyle,'' she snaps, but I can see she's glad to see me. Smiling, she gives me a nudge on my arm. It is almost cute on how she thinks she can even budge me. But instead of cocky, I put on my surprised face and try to look hurt. Actually, I am pretty good at acting. What can I say? I am a natural charmer. I guess it's just something wrong with Ivy, because she just chuckles while shaking her head.

''So what's up newbie?'' I smirk. She shifts her weight onto her left leg while crossing her arms, rolling her eyes.  
>''You just rolled your eyes?'' I gasp, still into this whole acting thing. She smiles sticking out tongue. Such a child, like me!<br>''No I was just admiring the ceiling, moron.''  
>''Moron? Oooh, you're going to regret that.'' In just a second, I've throwed her over my shoulder and I start running down the corridor towards the kitchen. What? I was friggin hungry!<p>

While I fix both of us breakfast she sits at the table, nervously playing with her hands. I sit down on the opposite side of the table, handing her a plate with lots of food on it.  
>''Go for it sweetheart.'' She looks up from her hands, stunned and looking confused. <em>What? <em>Her eyes say.  
>''I mean, what is bothering you? You've just entered my kindom of the caves – Welcome! Now shoot, why the puppy eyes?'' I continue. Haha, yeah, I'm so awesome.<p>

''I can't eat this much Kyle. What do you think I am? A…'' She changes the subject. Nope, not going to accept that.  
>''That's what I am here for honey. I <em>need<em> food, I love food,'' I interrupt her anyways. She frowns and then digs in. I do too, but after eating for a while. Oh, delicious food. How I've missed you. What has it been? 9 hours. Too long.

''No but really, what's up?'' I way when I've finished my plate. She hasn't even eaten half of hers.  
>''I was supposed to go and find Marvel. Couldn't find him and I was just afraid I guess..'' she mumbles. As on cue, he walks in, not seeing us first, he looks around, trying to find her. When he finally sees her, his eyes lock at her back while he moves forward. I start to casually cough, trying to make a point that Marvel is here because she hasn't noticed him yet. I didn't want her to get scared again (even if her face was priceless).<p>

As I walk away from there to give the old man some space (Dude, we has like.. a thousand years old according to Jared). I owed him this time with her. He was saving the human kind after all. Plus, Ivy needed him with her, not me. Even though I am the most awesome person in this caves, I felt like she needed him more than me.

Man, I'm such a good friend, showing respect and everything. Shouldn't I arrive a prize or something? Nah. She would probably just give me her cookies in the next raid. Cookies are the best things we ever get at the raids and are one of the reasons I even bother to join them.

* * *

><p>There was no way I was going to waste my last day in this human race sleeping. Even though both me and my host loved sleeping, this was my last day with Ivy. It wouldn't matter if she still was asleep, I would still be near her. This must all be so frightening for her. But she will like it here, I hope. There are some great people here after all. Walter and Wes I enjoyed spending time with, even though most of my time was spend with Jeb and Doc, preparing the removement of… me.<p>

It was still weird thinking I wouldn't be here. But after spending time with Ivy this last three years, humans have really grown on me. I want them to be given a chance and some justice. Sure, they are violent and have almost successfully destroyed their planet, making wars and idiotic technologic that were cutting off their resources. But they still needed to have some kind of hope. And even if I didn't have a big impact on the world, I had it in a group of 30 humans.

They had finally started to respect me after Jeb had had that meeting explaining everything to them. When I first came here after following Jeb back home after a long discussion about how I could help them and that I wished them no harm, he finally let me into his territory. I didn't like it at all at first – hated it. But after a while, it didn't matter anymore. My mind was set of on learning the humans about the other worlds out there. About souls and their function. How everything started.

After a while, they decided I should join their raid crew. First I didn't want to – people died out there. But then I realized I wasn't human, I was a soul. And no other living soul would hurt me. So I helped them. Whenever I had the time to go on a raid, I would go. But there was so much to tell, and I had by this point decided to give this people a hope by telling them about the operations, so there wasn't much time.

Here I was, just a few feet away from her. Ivy, _fidēlis_. Faithful and loyal to me forever. I could never trust a person more than her. She was my beautiful angel. Right now, her hair was set up into a braid, falling down the back of her head. I loved it whenever she had a braid, but it didn't happen that often. She thought it didn't suit her at all and she mostly did it just to get the hair away from her face. I start walking over to her, smiling. In the corner of my eye, I see another figure raise and walk out the room. Thank you.

When her eyes meet mine, she jumps up and falls into my arms. Breathing in her smell, I sigh.  
>''I hate that you can't go with me.'' Wait. What… Did I just say that out loud? Panic overflows me as she leans back, giving me a weird look.<br>''What do you mean?'' she asks as her hold on my sweater tightens. I can imagine this body losing its self-control and my whole face turn red. But not yet, you can still save this.

''Uh nothing. I've missed you.'' Wow, nice try idiot. Now she thinks I am hiding something from her! But I am… Shit. My fingers are braided into hers and she leans on my chest with her forehead.  
>''I would go anywhere with you Marv. You know that, right?'' Tears are starting to fill up my eyes, because I want her to. I want her to come with me so bad. But she can't. I want to stay with her forever.<p>

No, get yourself together. You're doing this. For her, for them, for him. And the real Marvel deserved her. I sigh and pull away, giving her a reassuring smile. When she smiles back at me, my whole body want to lean in again and press my lips against hers. But no. That was my body. Sure I had this hunger for her. But I was going to be with her. I wanted to talk to her. She could understand when nobody else could.  
>''Walk with me?'' Without hesitation, she nodded and squeezed my hand while leaning against my body while walking.<p>

''Where are we going?'' she asked after five minutes of walking. I bet she is going to be excited when she hears were we are going. She probably hasn't been out for days.  
>''Outside. I hate the air in here,'' I explain. As I suspected, her eyes widen in surprise and then fills with excitement. If she is happy now, I can't wait for her to get outside again.<p>

We spent the whole time outside. We didn't eat lunch or dinner for that matter, being all busy talking to each other. Tears were fallen and laughter and smiles came. She didn't let go of my hand once. Or wait, there was that one time when we discussed our last memories of each other. I hate myself for bringing the subject up, but I just had to know what she was thinking and how she handled everything without me. I wanted to know if she'd missed me.

As she talks about it, she falls distant – sad, quiet and withdraws her hand. My hand catch up in the speed of light and she gives me a small smile before continuing her story. After our talk, I am happy. I have to write a note to Wes and Noah. After everything she's told about them, they seemed to be nice to her. I had to thank them for taking care of her. Maybe I could ask them to take care of her and Marvel when I was gone? But I was pretty sure everyone would anyway.

The night sky had just fallen and we were sitting in one off Doc's beds. It was dark, but I could still make out her stunning face. She became suspicious and concerned when I took her here. As we entered and she saw everything Doc had prepared for me and this body, her hand grasped around mine. I smile down at her, trying to calm her, but she looks down at our hands with a sad face.

We are still alone. Doc and Jeb won't be arriving in a hour. We still got time. My body is now in a uproar. I can't take this anymore. I need her. As she sits down, I place my hands on either side of her tiny figure and leans in, pressing my lips against hers. They are so soft. I am surprised by the hunger in me. Our kisses are usually slow and steady, but this one is desperate. I should take it easy. No, this is my last kiss – I could let myself have this.

Her hands are on my cheeks, pulling me down to her. I give in and go deeper. This is probably the most passionate kiss we have ever had. It isn't wild like fire. It is still us. Calm as water flows. But there is something new. A hunger for more. The kiss ends when she unwillingly leans away, gasping for air. Our eyes lock and it feels like I can stare into her thoughts. Its soon time for me to leave her. I planned on not telling her – making them tell her when it was too late. But after that kiss, I don't know. It felt like I had to.

''I love you,'' I say. I had to say it. A tear fall down her cheek and I quickly brush it away.  
>''I love you too.'' I take a deep breath, because it feels like I am drowning. Hearing Ivy say that to me, <em>meaning<em> it. I couldn't ask for anything more in life.  
>''Are you saying goodbye?'' she whisper. I don't want to answer, so I kiss her again. This one is short, but it is still enough for an answer.<p>

''But I thought we had time…'' she sobs, falling into my chest. Her nails are digging into my skin, but I don't move.  
>''There will be time Ivy, just thrust me,'' I try. She starts shaking and I sit down, pulling her with me.<br>''W-why?'' she stammers. My heart is breaking when I hear her voice in so much pain.  
>''I have to do this. For all of you.'' She turns quiet. No shaking, no sobbing. Is she holding her breath?<p>

''You can still stay,'' she says, breaking the silence. Her voice is strong and stubborn. It was like she didn't mean that I _can_ stay. I _have_ to stay. But I couldn't.  
>''You will get Marvel back.'' My voice is raspy and not at all as strong as hers. Damn it. I was supposed to be the grown up here.<br>''But how could I live in a world without you?'' I start to move away from her and rise up. She stays in the bed, staring at me. Her hand is in a iron grip on my hand. Leaning in, giving her a kiss on her forehead, a tear falls down my cheek.

''Take care of yourself Iv, ok? Don't do anything reckless.'' And then I grab the spray next to me with the label ''sleep'' on it, spraying it into the air she is breathing.  
>''No, Marvel, <em>wait<em>. I'll help yo… Thank you.'' Her voice is dreamy already and I see her eyes close.  
>''I love you,'' she mumbles before she drifts into her sleep. She isn't conscious long enough to hear me answer.<p>

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the horrible update, but I really didnt know how to continue the story after that horrible cliffhanger. So again; sorry!<br>This chapter though.. Sad huh? I like the Marvel soul, even though I love the human Marvel. You dont know him yet, but I am sure you will love him too.  
>Haha, I love Kyle in this chapter. Always the most awesome person in the caves- just sayin.<p>

Next chapter we will jump in right after the operation - woohohoohoo :D


	14. Anything

''Mine.'' The whisper is low and sounds angry, threatening. But I can never fear that voice. What happened?  
>'<em>'Mine<em>.'' The voice is darker now, and it gives out a painful sound making me curl up into a ball. I don't feel like getting up. Collecting all my thoughts I remember Marvel and his goodbye. And how they drugged me. He was gone – so why could I still hear his voice right here next to me?

People must think I was stupid not getting what Marvel was going to do. But I guess I didn't want to accept it… Still fighting for a life together with him. All we had was that day. And by coming back to reality, it feels like I've been out for a while. The sun is setting, so there is still some light in the cave. Looking to my right, I see the wall just a few inches away from my face. This means he is on my left side. I don't want to turn, expecting him to be there. What if I was going insane and just thinking it all inside my head? No, I stayed there, staring into the wall rather than risking being hurt by not finding him next to me.

''Iv-y? What are you…'' He sounds way clearer now. There is no rage in his voice, neither pain. Is he really here? Not knowing where all the courage came from, I turn over. Sea green eyes meet mine and my heart starts to drum like a hummingbird. My heart tell me he is here, safe with me. But my brain says it's not him. The way the eyes are looking at me… Lost and confused. This wasn't _my_ Marvel I've lived with for three years. It was _him_.

''Marvel?'' I whisper in a sad voice. I hate that I pull of a better mask, making him think I am happy to see him. But my heart says no. I'm not. I don't want him here. I want my soul. He frowns, hearing the sadness in my voice, looking hurt. Then he quickly brushes it away, studying my face again, looking mesmerized.

''I was afraid you would never wake up. You were like a stone. Sleeping for two days,'' he smiles. I can't help but to smile back at him, but mine shows regret. Two days? How much did they spray on me? Looking at him, I can see the changes in him almost rapidly. His hair isn't any longer hanging over his forehead, covering his eyes. Now it's pushed back into a wave which makes his eyes shine even more. His posture is different, the way he isn't anymore laying on his back, but now into fetal position. He is wearing a big t-shirt.

Memories of him start coming back at me. I remember the old Marvel. My best friend. All the nights we snuck out and went out on the road, eating fast food. Now I remember how much I've missed him. My hand wants to touch him, making sure he is real and he isn't going to disappear. But the distance between our two beds are too far. Maybe its best this way.

''I know what happened.'' Panic pour over me, making be jump up from my bed, sitting up. Panic? Why? I have nothing to be afraid of. Kyle was my friend, I wasn't scared of him anymore. Then the though hit me. Kyle knew my Marvel would leave. Why didn't he stop him? No.. I cant blame Kyle. This isn't his fault. This is Fire on Ice, my souls choice. And when he is absolute sure about something, nothing can stop him. Even if I've tried a lot of times..

''I'm sorry, for being here.'' I don't dare looking at him, because he would see my look. Instead, I pull my knees up and place my head between them. Pulling my arms around me, trying to keep myself into a one-piece.  
>''But I am so grateful for this. I want to live. I need to live.'' He sounds so human. Well no shit Ivy, he <em>is<em> a human, just like you! I tell myself. Shit. Hearing steps I feel my muscles grow tense and prepared to fight. Why? There was nothing to fear.

Looking up, I find Wes face in the door. He gives Marvel a quick glance before looking at me, smiling.  
>''Ivy! You're up! Finally, Kyle has been restless these past few days. He's started to find some comfort in teasing with Ian and Lily though…'' I smile at this. Kyle have missed me? It cheers me up a little.<br>''You must be starving. Are you coming for dinner?'' he asks. Now when he's mentioned it, it feels like my stomach is in an uproar.

When we arrive in the same corridor as the kitchen and the dining area is in, we can all se in the distance a huge figure sprinting towards us. First I think its Ian in a rush somewhere, but when I realize its Kyle my face brighten up as I step ahead of Wes, prepared for the attack. When Kyle finally reach us, he catches me and throws me up in the air, a huge grin on his face. Then after the two of us shared a short eye to eye, he throws me over his shoulder and starts tickling me.

''Stop it Kyle! I will get you!'' I force out between the laughter. As we all walks to the dinner, he stops and puts me down, giving me playful push on my arm. Trying to push him back, twice as hard, he doesn't even lose his balance. Instead, he just smiles even bigger, if that's even possible.  
>''I've heard it's been boring without me?'' I say to Kyle as we sit down at the table with our plates. His plate has a mountain filled with food, while compared to Kyle's, mine looks just like a small bump.<p>

''Well yeah? Boring I'm telling you! But we are going out for a raid soon though. I'm pumped!''  
>Kyle always seems to say the right things to lighten the mood. Because now I feel relaxed again. While he is talking about the pranks he's been up to, I feel Marvel watching me. Meeting the sea in his eyes, I look like there is a storm going on in there. They say your eyes are the windows to your soul, and now I see what they mean. After what seems like a minute of our staring competition, he backs of, staring up the ceiling.<p>

''Ivy loves staring up the ceiling too man. Or well, she daydreams a lot and she looks just like an adorable five year old while doing it.'' I turn my head to Kyle who is now talking to Marvel. He is replied with a pained look from Marvel. Kyle doesn't take it hard, just brushes it away and digs in to his food. The rest of us do too, until I decide I what I want to do next.  
>''Can I come with you?'' I ask, my voice is just a tiny whisper. All three boys around me look up.<p>

''Come where newbie?''  
>''The raid. I want to come with you.'' The reactions that come next are not what I've expected. Wes eyes widen, surprised by this request I've made. Marvel… He looks at me like I'm crazy. Then the storm appears in his eyes again as he turns to Kyle, waiting for Kyle to say something. Hoping for him to stop me. I too turn to Kyle. He has his thinking face on – as in the turtle face.<br>''I didn't think you had it in you,'' he says in a low voice. He seems to be glad about the idea, but worried. He is thinking about the consequences.

''No, it's not safe,'' he finally states after Wes, Marvel and me has stared him down. Damn it. Why not? I had to, or else my plan wouldn't work. I had to get out there.  
>''I'm sorry Ivy, but it's just that I don't think you are suited to go out there yet. I would love it though,'' he continues, trying to keep me on his good side. He shouldn't even bother. I can't be mad at him for this.<p>

''Kyle it's okay. Thrust me, no biggie. I got to go and find Noah.'' He smiles at me and starts standing up. I didn't expect him to come with me, but I guess he knows where to find Noah. And then I could just send him away so I could to Noah alone. Giving Wes a soft smile and Marvel a look before raising up, I take my plate and gives it to the person who has the dishing duty today.

As Kyle and I walk down the corridors, everything seems more.. lighten up. People are smiling at me, and there is no longer silence around me. It feels like they have found something that had cheered them up. Gave them strength and hope. My heart feels like a huge rock, sinking me down. Its Marvel who gave them this hope. I let out a sad sigh, missing him.

In one second, Kyle is by my side. In the other, he is gone, down on the ground, tackled down by another person. This would normally never happen. No one except Ian could tackle Kyle down. I guess this didn't count because Kyle was taken by surprise, but still. This wasn't Ian, I had seen him at dinner. I gasp when I find its Noah.

''You idiot!'' Noah yells at him. Kyle is grunting below him, trying to get away from Noah's hold.  
>''How could you even to that to her?'' No answer. Seeing Noah like this.. This is something new. I've never seen him like this. A fire – filled with anger. He looks dangerous, deadly.<br>''What are you..''  
>''How dare you walk around with her after what you've done to her? Leave her the hell alone!'' Noah interrupts him. I stare at them both in shock. What is happening?<p>

Since when did Noah start to care about me again? And what was he talking about? Me and Kyle were friends now, he hadn't done anything. Kyle finally breakes free and stands up, backing away from Noah towards me. When Noah sees this he snaps, jumping up to his feet too. But before he can attack again, Kyle turns to me. I can't see any tears in his eyes thank god. I guess I wouldn't ever. Kyle doesn't like to show his weakness. But I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Ivy. He is right, I was a fool for thinking we could be friends.'' Without letting me even take in anything he has said, react or even respond, he turns away and starts walking away from the scene. My brain is telling me to go after him, but my body is cut in stone. Shaking, I meet Noah's glace.  
>''You know somewhere we can go?'' I stumble on the words. But I just want to get out of here. I don't know what to say to Noah. I want to yell at him for attacking Kyle, but I am afraid he will leave me too.<p>

Noah nods and starts walking. After 10 minutes we reach a dark room, isolated from the rest of the people. I don't know how to put my plan into words. Maybe I should just not tell him? No. I need Noah for this. But what if he didn't help me? I have a silent argue with myself and then I let out a frustrated sigh.

''Noah?''  
>''Yeah? Ivy, you have to know I am sorry for not finding you before. In the fields… Just let me explain.''<br>''I need your help,'' I interrupt him. He looks at me, wondering. But then he looks calm and steady again.

''Anything.''

* * *

><p>Sorry for the writersblock foks ._. But life is so busy right now. <em>Urgh..<em>


	15. Leaving

It felt like we were starting over all again. Like we were back at that time when we were back home. When I left my family. I miss them and I miss the nature. The cold. But I can't go back now. I have to do this last thing first. Tonight, we were leaving. Even though I thought it might been a better idea to wait for Kyle and the others to go out on their raid first, Noah wanted us to go right away. I guess I just didn't wanted Kyle to know about my escape until he came back. But I couldn't be selfish. This was about Marvel. _My_ Marvel – and we didn't have much time left.

There was no disturbance between me and Noah after I told him I had to get out. He didn't know the whole plan. I hide some things from her, which I guess he has figured out. But he doesn't comment. Things between us two are light right now. We are quiet and fast, having conversation through our eyes instead. He does speak to me.  
>''I am sorry for not being there.''<br>''Wes and Doc explained it to me, don't worry,'' I try, but we both can hear my voice break – hurt.  
>''I'll make it up for you, I promise.'' After that, we say nothing. We just sways the backpacks over our shoulders and starts walking with hasty pace.<p>

My brain are begging for me and Noah to make it out of the caves without run into anybody. Jeb and Kyle is the two who I am most afraid facing. Jeb because he is the boss and would probably kill us, thinking we (okey let's face it, me) would tell the world about the caves and the human inside. Kyle? He would never let me go. But something else inside me wants to meet him. After his quick escape from the scene with Noah I just want to make sure he is okay. That he isn't feeling bad about me or himself. He has not right. But my brain wins. The fear wins. Biting my lip nervously, Noah gives me an assuring smile, placing a hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to keep going.

* * *

><p>Kyle is an idiot. I hate him, he is like a child. Thinks he is superior, better then everybody else. Better than me. Better for her. It feels like he's taken my place in her life. It hurts, but I will keep going – fighting to get my best friend back. I want her back here with me, by my side all times. Her laughter and her face, filling with anger as I comment her freckles.<p>

I am on my way to my room. I guess it's starting to get late, and going to sleep somewhat gives me hope that I will wake up tomorrow and everything will be like it should be. And I don't like this temperature. It sucks really. It feels like I've been in a coma for three years and now when I wake up, there is a zombie apocalypse going on. Only there are aliens instead of some scientific freaky virus. Memories come back to me sometime. Sometimes they are mine, sometimes it's his. It feels disgusting to know something has been inside my body, claiming it. I try not to think about it.

Most of mine are memories of her. My butterfly, my best friend. It makes me angry most of his memories are of Ivy also. They are of her, laughing. Sometimes crying. Hugs and tears. Kisses and her eyes, filled with love. I can feel my heart beat faster, but then I remember she hasn't looked at me that way. She was looking at someone else – a soul. It makes my blood boil. It was supposed to be me who she shared her first kiss with. It was supposed to be me she went out in public with. But it wasn't. She didn't belong to me, she was longing for him.

When I first saw her, they had all explained to me what had happened. I thought it was a huge joke, but when that old man kept his serious face on I started screaming. Hey, what was I supposed to do? They had just told me my world wasn't real anymore and that I've been gone for three years while someone else had lived my life. I was confused and angry. I bet anybody in the world would act just like me if the same thing happened to them.

The next time I wake up, they take me to her. She is sleeping – she looks so peaceful. Not aware of anything around her. Falling down on my knees beside her bed I break into tears, grasping my hand around her tiny one. Sure, I'm a marshmallow, but I thought I was never going to see her again. I thought I was alone with this survivors. I stay by her side all day and it feels like a hundred pounds just been lifted off my shoulders. It feels like I can breathe again.

I am dreaming a nightmare about a shadow figure taking her. Surrounding her with darkness. I scream for her to come to me, but she doesn't move. Trying to get to her, my legs feels glued to the ground and I can't move. The figure is taking her away from me. I am telling him she is mine. She doesn't belong to him – she is supposed to be with me. Safe. Her head turns to me, eyes boring into mine. She smiles, a second later, she disappear into the darkness.

I wake up and see her lying in the bed beside me, her back against me. Feeling a little disappointed she isn't turned my way, I mentally slap myself. You creep. Studying her in her sleep it's just creepy after not seeing each other for years. Ivy had made it through this years without me. She didn't need me. Then suddenly, I hear a light sigh and she starts shifting.  
>''Ivy? What are you…'' Damn it Marvel, what are you doing? Stop talking, she might still be sleeping!<p>

As her brown eyes meet mine, I feel myself heat up. The hair as messy around her beautiful face. She is staring at me, looking suspicious, examination me. She looks worried. What was going on inside her head right now? I would do anything in the world to know.  
>''Marvel?'' Her voice is sad. It feels like that just tiny word sent out into the air between us, shaping itself into a sharp knife, cutting through my heart. She wasn't happy to see me here.<p>

But no, I can't be disappointed neither angry at her. All that matters is that she is here, awake with me. This is no dream. There is no one taking her away from me. Even though I bet someone is going to interrupt this. A lot can happen in three years. People fall in love for example. People fall for the wrong persons.

I asked on how she got here. Jeb had told me she came with some guy, looking for me. I've been surprised by this news – not believing them. Why would she look at me after three years? Then it hit me. She was looking for the other Marvel. The parasite that had lived inside me. I broke down, feeling rage build stronger and stronger inside me. He had got to her before I had. Why had I been such a coward not being brave enough to just tell her I loved her? Why didn't I have the guts to tell her the truth? No. I couldn't afford to lose the friendship we had. But after what I've heard them told me, I was a fool. The parasite found her and loved her. And she loved her back.

How could it be so easy for her to love him but not me? The rage mix with jealousy, making it even more stronger. This was all my fault. I could had her. But now she was in love with someone else. It was so ironic it's just sick. It was supposed to be me. I had loved her from the moment my eyes fell on her.

This whole day that anger inside me was fighting to get out. I wanted to yell at her, asking why she had done it. How she could betray me like that. How she could handle and just accepting her best friend was gone and started to like the new person better. But I was fighting myself. Instead I just put on my mask, trying to act kind. We would get our time together soon. But that Kyle guy didn't make it easier really... As I said before. I don't like the way he had taken my place. I guess I still like him more than this Fire on Ice guy. Kyle was another person, a new body at least. He was acceptable compared to the weird named soul.

Walking feels nice, because everything is so quiet. But no wait – I can hear something. Footsteps heading this way. _Great_. I keep on going, hoping I will make it to my room before I run into the others. But with my luck, they are walking faster than me. I can see them now… It's a guy I haven't seen before (but then again, I barely knows anyone here. Just Kyle, Wes, Doc and Jeb) and a girl. Ivy?

''Shit,'' I hear her in the distance. It wasn't supposed for me to hear, so I try to act normal, still heading towards them. The guy beside her has black hair and icy eyes. They are judging me, so I turn my head towards Ivy again. She wore denim jeans and a plaid flannel shirt over a dark gray t-shirt several sizes too big. Her backpack was dirty and the seams were all frayed, but it sat comfortably on her thin shoulders. I let out a awkward cough.

''Can I talk for you a minute?'' I ask, trying to control the anger inside me. I don't want to scare her. _But she betrayed you_, the anger screams at me. _She didn't chose you, she belongs to __**him**__, remember?_ the jealousy continues. I frown, pushing the pain in my heart away. Instead, it builds up in my throat, making it hard to speak.

Without saying anything, the guy gives her a nod before continuing down the corridor, leaving us behind. She stays there, waiting for me to say something. But I can't. Nothing comes out.  
>''I am sorry,'' she says, but the voice barely makes a sound. What is she talking about? I didn't expect this.<br>''For everything.'' Finding no words, I feel myself taking hurriedly steps towards her and my arms embracing her. I am careful though, she's lost weight and she seems fragile.  
>''I've missed you so much,'' she says into my chest.<br>''You too.''

I back away, because I've now regained my voice again thank god. I look at her, trying to figure her out.  
>''What happened?''<br>No answer.  
>''Why him? Why didn't you…''<p>

''I love him,'' she interrupts. The anger inside me are violent know, clawing against my heart, trying to break out.  
>''And I am sorry. If I just had told you before you left..'' her voice dies out. My heart skips a beat. What? Before I can react, she leans forward, standing on her tiptoes and gives me a kiss on my cheek. My body reacts with my ears starting to go red. Damn it Marvel, get yourself together. Blush? So not cool man. But the kiss makes me somehow relax a little and forget about the jealousy inside me.<p>

''I got to go.'' Then she turns away, starting to walk the direction the icy blue eyes headed.  
>''I'll come back to you,'' I hear her say after a few steps. I just stand there, not sure what to do. She didn't love me, and there was nothing I could do about it. She loved me three years ago? Why not now? It's because of him.<p>

Standing there frozen I watch her leave. I am too slow to even think about where she is going. And when I do, it's too late.

* * *

><p>I really like Marvel, but right now -as he said- I think he needs to be a little pissed off. I think he deserves it too.<br>So yeah.. We will start hanging with Noah and Ivy next chapter (I think..)  
>Ciao :]<p> 


	16. Limited Love

We were outside the healers office, waiting. Sitting here, at the exact same spot for a few hours in silence, Noah finally spoke up.  
>''What if it doesn't work?'' I've thought the exact same thing one hour ago when we arrived at the building. We knew he was in there, somewhere. He was almost here beside me. I just had to wait.<p>

''I mean, they could just ship him off to space or whatever like it was planned.'' Space? Rather a new world. No, the thought of him leaving makes me shiver.  
>''Ivy? What if…'' Noah stops, changing his mind about whatever he was saying. He sounded concerned.<p>

''What?'' I ask, facing him. He looks at me with a guilty sad face. I keep staring at him, and I will until he speaks up.  
>''I just thought… Shouldn't we let him go? Isn't this what he wanted?'' As his word sink in, I feel a huge clump starting to build up in my throat<p>

''No, he don't want to leave. But he has to. Or at least he thinks so. He thinks he is doing this for me and... Marvel.'' It felt weird saying Marvels name again. It was like it didn't belong to _him_ anymore. And even if every word escaping my mouth sounded so confident and certain, a small voice in my head still said Noah might be right.

* * *

><p>''Where the hell is she?'' Kyle was screaming his lungs out. He really had to keep cool some time – try to relax. But no, when he is angry, he is like a tornado. Flying around, taking down what ever in his way. Right now for example, he had human Marvel pressed up against the wall with only one of his arms. Thing is, Marvel obviously didn't know anything about Ivy. I guess he had his reasons to be this.<p>

Kyle didn't like to show his weakness. I mean, he's a natural at being cocky. But something had happened the last time he saw Ivy. He is a pretty tough guy, but this broke him. I wonder what she said… But then again, Ivy liked him. Why would she say something to him that bad? It had to be something else. Maybe something with Marvel or Noah?

Kyle was running through the caves, pushing everyone out of his way. I followed him, trying to keep up. Both of us should be working actually… But it's not like he is going. And I felt like if I left him, he would probably start a fire or seriously hurt someone. And now when he found human Marvel, I felt like I had to do something.

''Kyle bro, he doesn't know anything,'' I tried. His voice snapped, eyes boring into mine. They were surprised and caught out of guard. He hadn't noticed me following him? It was like he didn't know what his body was doing, because his grip around Marvels t-shirt loosened a bit. I feel myself relax a little, but I instantly go stiff again when Kyle press Marvel harder against the wall again.

''Shut up Wes! He was with her damn it. He must know _something_,'' he roared. I frown, putting my hands in the air.  
>''Just put him down man. Grow up. What are you, twelve?'' With this, Marvel falls down on the ground with a loud sound. He swears in pain, but quickly gets up.<p>

''Freaking hell. I don't know anything. She left with that Noah dude,'' he quickly spits out, blood flowing up to his face. I see Kyle's knuckles turning white from the pressure he was giving them. It probably hurt like hell, but I didn't care and I couldn't do anything about that. Atleast I sort of saved Marvel's life. Feeling pleased with myself, I give Marvel a nod before I start walking towards the fields. Man, I hope Lily was there.

* * *

><p>''Marvel!'' I start running towards him, but he just looks around his surroundings, confused. I know this is him. He's no longer the Marvel I knew. No more green eyes. This ones where grey, but I could work with that. I didn't matter. As long as he was here with me.<br>''Marvel!'' I shout out again before I crash into his chest. I feel the tears build up in my eyes, but I don't feel like crying. I just start shaking.

''I-Ivy? But what are you…'' I don't want to talk right now. I just want him. Pressing my lips against his, letting my hunger for him break lose. But something is wrong… He isn't kissing me back. He pulls back, staring at me.  
>''What are you doing here Iv?'' he ask. He doesn't seem happy seeing me here. Maybe he is just afraid we get seen? But he sounds so angry and… serious.<p>

''I came for you. I love you,'' I whisper to him. It wasn't enough to explain it all, but I knew he would understand. When his hands takes a strong firm grip around my shoulders it feels like I'm on fire. But he push me away from him. I feel hurt and I was just going to ask him, but he's faster.  
>''Ivy you shouldn't have came here.'' Staring at him in silence, trying to make any sense of his words, I fail.<p>

''What do you mean?'' My voice is barely a whisper, but he still hears me. Thank god, I think I won't find my voice again feeling the tears build up.  
>''I don't want you here.''<br>''I don't love you.'' And then, I fall into darkness.

It was like my blood had froze into ice, turning me into an ice cube. Feeling myself grow more numb and numb for every second, I eventually couldn't feel my body anymore. My soul was floating away from my body slowly, drifting away. I could still hear my heart though. It was beating, still fighting. Trying to keep my blood flowing to keep me warm.

Waiting for a turning point, it never came. I began to lose grip on my thoughts. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing what was happening to my body either for that matter. Guess I was laying somewhere, surrounded by darkness and ice. Feeling trapped into my cell of ice, I feel like giving up. I hear a voice, sprinting into my cell, yelling at me to get up. I don't know what to do.

Trying to focus, the voice becomes clearer. But how? I thought I was dead. I felt broken and my heart was in a massive pain. It felt like someone had stabbed me over and over again. Funny, because I had. Thinking about Marvel just makes it even worse. No Ivy, don't do this to yourself. Try to focus on the voice.

''..such an idiot Noah. What the hell was…'' Kyle? No, Jeb. Jeb was here in the darkness with me? But why? How?

''Can you hear me? Please, I'm so sorry.'' I don't recognize the voice.  
>''Come back to us newbie. It's so boring without you.''<p>

And with that, my eyes snap open and I gasp for air.


	17. Team

The first person I saw was Kyle. Probably because his face was inches from mine, eyes all widen up. Intensity waiting for me. As soon as he was I had woken up, he leaned back beaming at me.  
>''Finally,'' Jeb sighs from my left. I turn to him, giving him an apologetic look. He looks tired, so he just shakes his head an nod to Doc who is standing behind him.<br>''Good to have you with us kid,'' he yawns before leaving. Doc takes his place in a flash.

''How do you feel?'' Thinking about it, my head hurt and my heart was aching. Frowning, I clear my throat before speaking.  
>''I feel fine,'' I whisper, giving him a small smile. He seems pleased with the answer and mirror my smile. He looks at Kyle – they are having a silent conversation. Then he gets up and leaves. Damn, now I was along with this huge bear. And my lies wouldn't go that easy on him. I could feel it.<p>

''I'm not going to go all Marshmallow on this but.. I missed you.'' Then, before I can respond, he hugs me. His grip around me were hard and I was starting to feel dizzy.  
>''<em>Losing. Oxygen. Dying. Slowly.<em>'' I gasped causing him to chuckle against my hair letting me go.  
>''Sorry,'' he beamed at me. Wow, this was way too soft for him. What the hell had happen while I were gone?<p>

''Do you miss him?'' Kyle asked me evidently, he was being sympathetic towards me. I didn't want his sympathy. I wanted _him_. But as always, I wanted what I never could have. I wanted the impossible. I had to accept the fact that my soul was truly gone and there was nothing I could do about it. But I didn't want to accept it yet. Something inside me told me to wait.

''Man up Kyle.'' I regret my words as he lifts me up from the hospital bed, pulling me up to his shoulder, hanging there. As he starts to sprint down the corridors, his movements tickles.  
>''Let me down Kyle!'' I giggle. He doesn't answer, but his stomach does. It gives away a loud desperate sound for food.<br>''What? I was with you all the time. I missed lunch!'' he defends himself.

As we enter the kitchen Wes stands there, waiting for us. Kyle finally lets me down and I punch him as hard as I could. He just laugh and I snort before smiling at Wes.  
>''Hey Wes, nice to see you.'' He grins back at me and gives me a questioning look, eyes drifting from Kyle to me.<br>''He was freaked out I'm telling you. Crazy! Thank god you're here.'' I laugh – I've missed this two.

''We are playing soccer tomorrow I think. Before you leave.'' Looking up from my plate I look at Wes confused. He is frowning and exchanging a look with Kyle, not saying anything.  
>''Me, Ian, Brandt and Aaron are leaving tomorrow night. The bad ass crew is going out hunting for food,'' Kyle explains. There is a silence at the table. I don't know how to respond to that.<br>''Great. Bring me back some chocolate or something nice okay?'' I finally say before returning to my food.

I can feel both of the guys didn't expect that. As if they expected me to break down or get angry.  
>''What? Wes you're staying right?'' I continue to break the silence. He nods.<br>''You're not going to miss me noob?'' Kyle tries smiling. I smile back at him before getting up.  
>''Nah.. I think I can manage,'' I smirk at him. When I exit the room I can hear Wes starts laughing.<p>

Now that I am alone I can finally think for myself. I wonder where Noah is. Probably sleeping or somewhere with Ian. I wouldn't know. Realizing he took me here after my goodbye to him I make a mental note to thank him and that I owe him. I'm not a big fan of owing people, but this is Noah.

Thinking about _him _makes me want to cry. But there is something inside me. A small soft light keeping me calm. Remembering the feeling I start to wonder how much No Pain they had give me. I couldn't be sad about him leaving yet. I couldn't cry. It had to wait until this huge dose of No Pain was gone. But I could still think about him. And it makes my head spin – it hurts. So I stop.

Leaning against the cave wall I take four deep breaths. I had to think about him. I had to cry. That was the only way. I miss him. I hated him for doing this to me. I loved him and I will always do. But how could he do that to me? Leave me? He didn't love me anymore. How could he – I was a human. A sick, idiotic foolish human. No calm soul, even if I pretended to. I was not enough.

As I enter the hospital wing I see Doc standing there with Marvel. Without even thinking about it, I sprint to him, crashing into his body. It just felt so comforting to have him here. It was like I wasn't alone anymore. I was waiting for him to push me away. But he didn't. Marvel just brought me closer, arms closing around me.

''I'm so, so sorry Marv. I'm such an idiot,'' I whimper. Leaning back to catch my breath I notice Doc isn't here anymore. Doc is so respectful. Always leaving to give me space. I had to talk to him later. Looking up I find Marvels green eyes meet mine. They are looking down at me, confused and concerned. My hand goes up to his neck. Its boiling hot. He isn't blushing, he is mad at me. Should I feel hurt? Didn't I see this coming? I take a step away from him.

''I'm sorry for everything. Please just..'' He reaches up with his hand and cups my cheek and my head naturally moves towards the warmth of his hand. My hand moves on top of his while the other clings to is other arm. We stand like this staring into each other's eyes for what feels like hours, but only minutes pass. I feels like I sink into the depth of his sea green eyes. There is no need for air.

''Ivy,'' he finally exhales. We don't kiss, we don't hug. Slowly they let go and back away from each other. He smiles at her reassuringly. I can feel the hunger for a kiss inside me. My body is screaming at me for not kissing him. That would be what I would usually do. But this isn't _him_. This is Marvel. My best friend. I couldn't do whatever I wanted with him, even how badly I wanted it. It was all up to him.

''Everything is going to be fine. Just stay with me, okay?'' His voice is raspy and I give him a nod. And just like that, we let the night take us, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I spend breakfast with Marvel and Lily. They were just talking about how Kyle freaked out when he entered the room. He gives me a cocky smile as he sits next to Marvel.<br>''I know I am famous, awesome and all that, but don't you have anything better to talk about?''  
>''Barely,'' Wes says behind him.<p>

''So what's up with the soccer thing?'' I ask, but everyone just shrug and starts talking about something else. Lily is trying to get Kyle bring some new soup or shampoo with him, but he says that he won't if she doesn't join his team at soccer later that they. They shake hand and they have a deal. Me? Honestly I suck at soccer. Nervous? Hell yeah. Kyle will probably haunt me with my fail all my life.

As we stand there waiting for Kyle and Wes to start sorting out the teams I lean against Marvels chest. His breathing calms me somewhat, but I am still freaking out. Marvel knows I suck at soccer but he still practically dragged me here with Ian. We were cool now… I think. I hope. There wasn't any anger between the two of us anymore. It was almost like the old times.

''I pick Lily,'' I hear Wes say. I quickly turn my head to look at Kyle. It looks like he is going to blow up. He is all red and his eyes are boring holes at Wes, but Wes just laughs and then high fives Lily.  
>''Ian damn it!'' Kyle roars. Ian rolls his eyes and jogs towards his brother. Wes and Lily are whispering, tactics I guess. They are pretty cute together.<p>

''Marvel.'' I Marvel drift away from me and cold air hit my back. As he find his place next to Lily he smiles at me. I smile back before I look down at my feet. Maybe I could just walk away from here? They wouldn't notice. I mean… It wouldn't be a problem with me sitting over with Walter just looking -I sucked- so it wouldn't make a difference.

''Aaron.''  
>'' Brandt.''<br>''Noah.'' I look up and see him walking over to Kyles team. They look supiror. I wouldn't want to join them. They look dangerous, plus, I would only be in their way of winning.  
>''Sharon.'' I realize I don't have much time. If I was going to bail out, I had to do it now.<p>

As I start backing away from the group, I feel I bump into something. I turn to apologize and I am met by a person about my high. The boy has coal black hair, tanned skin and is skinny and gangly.  
>''Oh I'm sorry. I was just going to lea…'' The boy gives me a light push back.<br>''Nope you're not.'' I look at him questionably. He just shrugs but keeps his eyes on me while smiling, as if guarding me not to leave. Shit, not I'm stuck here because of this boy.

''Jared.''  
>''Jamie.'' Nothing. I turn up to Wes who is looking in my direction. What had I now done?<br>''Jamie dude! Wake up!'' The boy beside me with the black hair jumps up from his stone position and starts walking towards Wes, blushing. Then he turns to me and points two fingers at his eyes, moving them towards me. I bite my lip from stop laughing. He was hilarious.

''Ivy.'' Shit. Damn it! Looking up from my shoes to see who was calling on me I see Kyle with a huge grin on his face. _Great_. Why did he have to do that? Now his team will suck and he will get mad for not winning.  
>''Andy.''<br>''Hedi. Lets to this foks!''

Our team spread out and I naturally goes to one of the corners, trying to get out of the way.  
>''Trying to escape are we?'' I hear voice behind me. I smug when I see its Ian.<br>''Soccer isn't really my thing and I will only be in the way,'' I explain. He shifts and frowns.  
>''So what is your type of sport then?'' Haha, that's funny. I don't have one.<br>''Quidditch,'' I answer smiling before Maggie starts the game. And in a flash he is off.

We won with 4-2. One of the goals we let in was because of me, but still. I am pretty shocked we won. Kyle high fived me and tackled down Ian, being the loudest of us all. Noah stands over talking to Hedi and Jared. I gasp for air when I feel myself being lift from the ground and spinning me in the air.  
>''Congratulations! And your prize is… Nothing! Thanks for that goal by the way.'' I jump down from his grip and turn towards Marv, beaming up at him.<p>

''I did it on purpose,'' I try, but he just starts to laugh. Pushing him he almost lose his balance, but he quickly steadies himself by holding a hand on my shoulder. It makes me feel tiny and I push him off.  
>''Hey! Not cool Iv.'' Normally, the nickname would make a small part inside me brake. But when his voice said it.. It didn't matter anymore.<p>

I feel sort of bad for not spending as much time as possible with Kyle that day. I was mostly with Marvel. But seriously, Kyle was going crazy right now, being all proud and cocky. Plus, I still sat with him at dinner. I started to wonder if I was going to regret not being with him though. I mean, he was going to be gone for five weeks. It would be so… calm. And weird.

After the dinner I decided to go and take a bath. Marvel went with me and when it was my turn he lifted me up and before I had any time to react he was running into the room and throwing me into the water. With all my clothes still on it becomes heavier to swim. But I am a pretty decent swimmer, so a manage.  
>''Marvel damn you!'' I yell. I can hear his laughter. Bad luck Marv, I can hear you. I start swimming towards him, and before he noticed me I pull him into the water.<p>

''You're going down!''

When we return to the diner area my wet hair has made my new dry clothes all damp. Kyle and the others are there, preparing the last final touches. They were leaving soon.  
>''Dude what the hell?'' he says in a happy but surprised tone to Marvel. Then Marvel just shrugs and points to me.<br>''Talk to her. It was her who started it!''  
>''I did not!'' Kyle and Marvel just starts laughing at my response and Kyle lifts me up.<p>

''Behave while I am gone newbie,'' he smiles while removing a lock of my hair away from my face. My hand is quickly there and I help.  
>''Heads up: its going to be dead boring here without me, just saying.''<br>''I bet.'' And then he puts me down and pulls a large backpack over his shoulder before he starts running down the corridor catching up to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	18. Feel

Kyle storms in the caves, trying to catch up with his breath. He's been running and his muscles are numb, but that won't stop him. His voice are calling out for her and it sounds like he hasn't been speaking for days. His heart pumps as he hears a small answer. Not bothering to pick up one can of corn he dropped on the way, he accelerates. Soon he finds her.

He's missed her of course, but most of him was worried about her. He had left her in a storm. What if she can't be fixed? What if she isn't ok? Kyle studies her up and down. She is still as tiny as he remembered, but maybe even a little skinnier? He told himself to get her to eat more. But she seemed happy and healthy. Her cheeks were clear red and a bright smile was filling up her lips. Her posture was straight and secure.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he grabs her, spinning her around. Her laugh fills the room and when he puts her down he finds himself beaming down at her. She rolls her eyes.  
>''Hello.''<br>''Hi,'' she smiles as she gives him a playful punch.  
>''Missed me?'' he says with a cocky grin. Then she just laughs and shakes her head.<br>''Seems it's been the other way around,'' she defends herself before backing away, returning to stay side by side with Marvel, leaning against him.

Kyle can't stop smiling while looking at her. He's happy. Happy because she's finally made it with that Marvel guy. Even though he and Marvel had some difficulties, he was happy she wasn't hurt or morning the soul anymore. She was free. Marvel makes a comment on how Ivy needs to get some food in her and Kyle says he will join them as soon as he's finished with packing up his stuff. Marvel seemed good to her and she was safe.

As Kyle looks down at his knuckles he is stunned to see them almost white from the pressure he is putting on them. His fists are hurting, but he can't seem to find a way to stop it. Why you might ask. But thing is, Kyle doesn't know either. He doesn't recognize this feeling building up in him. It's something different and… new. It frightens him, because he was sure nothing in this world would surprise or take him off guard anymore.

Finally he can feel the frustration and anger overthrow this new feeling, winning and taking him over. He feels himself raise from his table and storm out. Not knowing where he is going, his thoughts are trying to find the source of all this mess. Frowning, he can't seem to remember or find it. As he walks down the corridor, he finds himself falling into his bed exhausted. Maybe when he wakes up everything will feel better. One thing was certain. The new feeling building up inside him he did not like having inside him.

* * *

><p>Ivy wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking with tearstained cheeks crying uncontrollably. She can feel her whole body shaking, hating herself for feeling weak and broken. Before she can fully realize it was only a dream she feels two strong arms wrap around her.<br>''Shhhhh. It's all going to be okay, I promise,'' Marvel assures while his hands trace up and down Ivys sides. It makes her relax a little, but she is still shaking and crying her heart out. He plants a kiss on her shoulder trying to calm her down.  
>''Calm down little flower. Go back to bed okay? I would never let anything hurt you, ever.''<p>

Ivy wakes the next morning still safe and warm in his arms. Kyle on the other hand wakes up with a scream and sweat covering his body. There is pretty obvious something is wrong with him, but he still doesn't know what. He thinks maybe he is just freaked out by the soul they brought with them to make human again. He was sure he would be calm again as soon as the soul was hundred percent and that parasite soul was out of his caves.

He walks down to the kitchen and is greeted by Maggie with a soft smile. She is always glad when they bring in new supplies. Especially when Kyle goes on the raids, because let's face it, he is awesome at doing it and always brings back the goodies. She hand him a plate filled with bacon, toast and some weird looking pills.

''What the hell Mags? Trying to drug me?'' He laughs. Even though Maggie says he needs to stop acting like a child and goofing off he knows she enjoys the small tricks he's came up with their time together.  
>''No, it's just that now when we have the access to health and medicine, we are going to use it. And don't worry it's just vitamins and minerals. Nothing you couldn't handle.'' Then Kyle just shrugs and goes to eat his meal. He is a little frustrated that the tablets have strawberry and cherry flavors, but scoops down a glass of water and forgets it soon enough.<p>

On his way to his work duties Brandt pulls him off and to his surprise he is moved to the fields. He usually don't work there- Kyle works building out the cave system or carrying heavy stuff. But not today he guess. Reaching the fields his eyes fall on Ivy as she is working side by side with the Marvel guy, laughing and goofing off with him. This work might not be that boring now that Ivy was here he though and headed her way.

She greet him with a smile and a good morning. He just rolls his eyes and gets to work, but staying close. Most of the people work in silence, but now and then small conversations pop up, and Kyle wanted to be included if Ivy started one. The time pass quickly and it's time for lunch. Marvel garbs Ivy's waist, pulling her close and nuzzles her neck, whispering something into her ear making her laugh and then playfully pulling away from him. But she still keeps close to him, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the fields.

Kyle is surprised by this behavior now that he can finally see it. He's been gone for what..? Five weeks? And everything about Ivy has changed drastically. She was still herself of course, but there was something… She was in high spirits. Happy. It didn't take long until Kyle noticed it was around him it all happened. Every time she leaned into him, every time he said a joke… It was all thanks to him.

He should be happy for her. Finally she has landed and is conferrable and stable in life. Shouldn't Kyle thank the guy? Shouldn't they be friends? His head spins and he feels sick when he feels that horrible feeling building up this time. Now, the feeling is stronger. The comeback is too strong – its more aggressive and almost indestructible. Why isn't Kyle happy for Ivy? Why does he feel this way?

Kyle joins them at lunch as they sit with Jamie, Wes and Lily. Kyle tries to ignore Marvel and his funny comments making Ivy laugh. He tries to ignore the way they almost always seem to touch each other. Finally it's all over and Ivy and Marvel stands up, ready to go. Kyle stays put with still some food on his plate. Ivy tells him a ironic joke and he laughs at her, even though he hadn't heard her joke.

All he is focusing on his hers and Marvels hand, knitted together. How Marvels thumb gently strokes her hands skin, making her give him a nervous smile, blushing. This feeling inside him… He didn't want it. He didn't like it. He hated it. And didn't everyone?

Kyle mentally punched himself for feeling this way. Why couldn't he just accept the fact and move on? Let her be happy. But as he saw her walk away with Marvels hand around her waist pain filled his stomach. Why the hell was wrong with him? Why now? Why feel jealousy?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry.<strong>


	19. Right As Rain

It still feels like I am trapped in a maze. I will probably never learn how the cave system works. My mind is too screwed up for focusing on trying to learn it. So I just stick with the following tactics. Both Marvel and Noah knows the caves like they've both grown up here, but me? Still a failure. But no one really sees this like a problem. It's only Jeb with his stubbornness still trying to teach me the caves. But I still don't remember anything. And I am usually always with someone, and if I get lost, someone always finds me. Damn, I sound like a complete lost puppy when I think about it that way. Defenseless and lost. But it doesn't feel like it, because I have Marv. And I always feel safe whenever I am with him.

* * *

><p>One night Ivy can't sleep. Even feeling Marvels warm breath next to her ear and his huge body lying against hers she still can't find herself calm. She turns slowly, careful not to wake him up. As she faces him, she find herself smiling. He's so relaxed, and after a few minutes his lips moves a little, saying something in his dream. Frowning with small wrinkles covering his nose his grip around her brings her closer. Trying to slip out of his embrace his hold it just becomes stronger. But finally she gently slips out, not waking him up.<p>

Not making a sound, she leaves the room and starts wandering the corridors. She doesn't know where she is going and how to get there. She just let the darkness take her. Finally, she reach a small room. Water is flowing in a violent speed and she remembers Ian's serious words telling her not to fall. Actually, not to even enter the chamber. People who have fallen into the water has never been seen again.

Still, she stays. A little voice inside her tells her to back away. The fear is strong, but not strong enough. The fact that she can't see anything, but just hear the deadly water flow triggers her. She feels excited. But why? She couldn't be too safe, could she? No. It was something else, but she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

Taking a few tiny steps forward with one hand on the wall her left foot finally finds the edge. Finding it, she slowly sinks down, sitting with her back leaned against the hard wall. Ivy still isn't that comfortable feeling blind, but her body has made a few adjustments. Her brain has painted up a small picture of the room to her from what she can feel and hear. Feeling sleepy, her right arm falls down from her lap and find the edge. Leaning down, she feels the power of the water. It's warm.

She feels like jumping in. But only for a tiny second. It wasn't suicidal thoughts of course. She wasn't stupid. And she couldn't leave Marvel. She had too much to lose. It was just the temptation of warm water covering her water, blocking out the sound and smell. Just making her one with the water. Isolating her. But no, she wouldn't.

Caught in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the screams and small, dull laughter in the background. Neither she could feel the difference in the air or the smell creeping around in the caves. It was just her and the warm water flowing beneath her. It was just her and the steam in the air, making it harder for her to breathe. No one would ever look for her here. She was at peace.

* * *

><p>I woke up by something hitting the back of my head. Growling, I roll over to avoid another hit of whatever I was hit with. Pillows? Someone's yelling at me to get the hell up and gather my stuff and follow the rest of the people. So I do. Its only first when I make it to the playroom my mind records she isn't with me. Her tiny hand isn't warming mine. I drop our (what you almost could call) bed and look around the room.<p>

Panic overflows me as I realize she isn't there. My head turns towards Noah's laughter and I see him standing with Wes, looking down at his soaked wet clothes. Turning around again, even more fear strike me as I find Kyle's blue eyes stare into my green ones. He has obviously also noticed her absence and is now shooting daggers with his eyes. He is blaming me. I am too. This is _my_ fault. She is supposed to be with me. _Safe_. Without even thinking about it even further, my feet start moving. Running as if my life depends on it. I run through the corridors, screaming her name, hoping she is ok.

I am just about to continue running, checking all the other rooms, but my eyes fall on a small gray figure in the steam from the room. Sure it's dark, but you could still see a little. What the hell was she doing in here? She might fall into the stream. I quickly rush in a bring her to her feet. She looks around, lost, but then her eyes finally steadies on mine.

''Marvel? What are you..?'' She stops in the middle of her sentence collecting her thoughts, trying to figure out why I'm here. I give her the time. Maybe I didn't have to explain?  
>''I'm sorry I left you. It's just that I didn't want to wake you. Sorry if you went mad, but you should really get some slee…'' She took it too far, I just had to interrupt her. She seriously thought I was mad at her because she didn't wake me up?<br>''Ivy that was nothing. Thank you for letting me sleep in, but that's not what this is all about. We are evacuating. Can't you feel it in the air? It's raining!''

The words hang in the air as she takes it all in. Then something fires in her eyes like fireworks.  
>''You came for me?'' Her voice sounds different. It's a new tone, but it's probably just because of the air vapor. Feeling myself warm up I stare down at her hands and take one of them, squeezing.<br>''Of course I came for you,'' I breathe.  
>''I care for you... <em>a lot<em>. And I need you by my side.'' I frown as regret my words. Not that I don't mean them, because I do. I do fancy her. It's just that what if she don't want me? What if I screwed this whole thing up?

My chest is rising up and down as my breath slows down from the running and I keep my eyes staring down at our hands. Mine are even more brown now against her light skin. Suddenly the hand I'm not holding on to rise and I feel it rest on my cheek. She makes my head look up and meet her brown brown eyes again. We're so close, our noses barely touching.

Hunger build up inside me. She's mine. This is now or never. I don't know where it all came from, but soon I press my lips against hers.

* * *

><p>We we're so close. Staring into the sea green eyes I started to wonder what he was thinking at this exact moment. I wanted to kiss him, but I just couldn't do it. I was way too busy trying to steady my fast heart rate and the butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly he grabbed me and our lips found each other.<p>

He flattens me against the nearest wall and locks onto my lips. It was the best feeling in the world to finally feel the warmth of Marvels body against mine. Before we both knew it the kiss was passionate and the innocence was washed away. Our lips moved at the same pace and motion like they were one. Something inside me changed. It felt like a river rushed through me, pulling all the bad stuff out of me and gluing me all together again. We felt as one. I was finally his.

The hunger start building up and my hand are up in his hair, pushing him downwards towards me. I wanted more. He doesn't complain and the passion in the kiss is returned. I smile and as his hand rest on my waist, making small circles with his thumb at the bottom of my shirt. It starts to make bigger circles and I let out a small giggle. I can feel his smile in the kiss and I feel like the butterflies inside me is going to explode.

''Ivy,'' he breathes when we both come up for air. My hand that has messed up his hair completely falls down to his cheek again.  
>'<em>'Never<em> leave me.''  
>''Never,'' he agrees, grasping my hand and starts pulling me out of the room. It takes a few seconds for me to realize what just had happened. Our first kiss. A small blush starts flowing up my cheeks and my fingers naturally falls into his.<p>

* * *

><p>I am running like hell. My shoes are smashing hard against the hard surface and it feels like I am flying, roaring her name. I guess I am pissed. How could he just leave her like that? Sick bastard. I just hope I'll find her. Damn, there was that sick jealousy again. But I couldn't keep fight it anymore. I want her to be with me. Embrace her and find her first, telling her everything is ok. I just cant take it seeing her and that Marvel guy in the caves anymore. Something inside me tells me I should back off and let her be happy. But how could I know she couldn't be happier with me? She could at least give me a chance. She doesn't belong to this guy. Like hell, I was going to find her first.<p>

Continuing running down the corridors I decide to stop calling her name. What? I didn't want to scare her. She might hide or become scared I'm mad at her. And I would never want her to fear me. Not ever again after what we've been through. Feeling my legs are starting to get heavier, my pace slows down and my body is trying to catch my breath. As I stop, I see two figures leave a room. My mind is spinning, so I can't seem to remember what room it was.

I am about to tell them to move to the others and get their supplies away from the rain, but I freeze when notice it's her. Her and him. Something in me breaks. I will never win. I will always come too late. She will never be mine.

Screw this, I'm out of here. Good luck living here without me jackasses!

* * *

><p>I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD FOKS :'D<p> 


	20. Doomsday

**Ivy POV  
><strong>Leaning his forehead against mine, studying my eyes he sighted.  
>''I'm tired. Let's go to bed ok?'' Not wanting to break the silence and just nod, feeling his hand find mine leading the way. It was a long walk to the others, and now and then I glance back at the dark corridor we were leaving behind us. Something inside me told me someone was still out there. A shadow not saying a word. But it didn't scare me exactly, just worrying me.<p>

Raindrops were falling down at us coming from the ceiling. Frowning making my nose look all crushed up I realize this caves aren't as safe built as I thought they were. Leaning in on Marvel I take in his scent. Still orange juice. Smiling I shake my head. How could he always smell like orange juice? Looking up at him he is already staring down at me with one eyebrow raised, questioning the small smirk on my lips. But I just ignore it and pull myself closer to him.

Finally we made it to the big room. Gently sneaking towards their spot in the dim light I was trying to follow as closely to Marv as possible, but I accidently bumped into someone's backpack, making someone growl in their sleep. Biting my lip I whisper a small Sorry and continue after Marvel. He's stopped in front of our stuff and lays down, pulling me with him. Wrapping an arm around me I adjusted myself slightly so I could bury my face in his chest.

Running a hand lightly through my hair he after a while leans closer to my ear. I remember when the world was normal and Marvel and I went out camping for a concert. It was cold then, so we laid close to each other. But still not this close of course. He'd told me my hair smelled like the sea mixed with a sweet soft flower sent. It made me blush back then. I mean, what would I know about my hair? It was just schampoo right? Plus, it's not every day you get a guy telling you you smell good.

''Goodnight Ivy.'' Hearing his heart beat I feel myself take a deep breath, closing my eyes.  
>''Mmhm. Night Marv,'' I mumbled into his chest, a sense of calm about it. As the night continues, I am taken by the darkness.<p>

My heart is pounding fast. This can't be happening. They can't take this away from me. The scene painted up before me feels so real. I am standing in the middle of it, screaming with tears in my eyes. But no one is listening to me begging. They just continue pushing my nightmare even further. But no, this is no nightmare. This is real. They are all gone because of me. _Gone_. Not willing to accept this reality, I try again.

''No no no, please be a nightmare. _Please_.'' I squeeze my eyes shut hoping it all is. That I'm stuck in another nightmare and that Marvel will make me soon wrapping me in his arms protecting me from the unseen. The thought of him holding me again is what finally breaks me and I let out my sobs that I've held back for too long. I know I'm not dreaming, the pain in my chest is too real.  
>''Marvel..'' I start. I want to tell him I am sorry for all my mistakes. But the sting in my heart wins, taking me all over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel POV<br>**I couldn't sleep. Not now. After all this time, she was in my embrace, sleeping. Not being able to see her in the dark, I focus on her breathing and the heartbeat synchronized with mine. I am just about to drift into sleep when I feel her body starting to turn. She's waking up? No. She kept twisting and turning, as if avoiding something. I try to make out her face, but I only see her eyes pressed shut. Small wrinkles appear on her forehead and her lips are pressed together into a straight line. Almost as if she's in pain.

Tears are streaming down her face and I feel myself being paralyzed.  
>''No, no no.. Please… Nightmare-'' she mumbles with a raspy voice, barely a whisper. I take her hand, but she doesn't seem to react.<br>''Marvel…'' she pleads. Her body is starting to heat up and small droplets are starting to form on her forehead.

Not being able to take her tears anymore, I shake her. Nothing. When I try harder she jumps up, sitting up shaking looking around. I take her into my arms and whisper calming words to her. She lets out a horrible sob and quickly covers her mouth with a shaky hand, desperate for no one to hear her.  
>''Oh Ivy,'' I sight, starting to draw circles on her back. Finally she lets herself calm and turns facing me.<p>

One hand quickly covering up my cheek –or well, at least trying. It's about half the size. Her eyes are sparkling and she starts smiling the most beautiful smile to me.  
>''You're still here,'' her unsteady voice exhales. She dreamed of losing me? I shake my head, the thought of ever leaving her makes me sick. I would never leave her unless she wanted me too.<br>''I'm not leaving you,'' I whisper, and as I do, I feel her relax a little. Still a little shaken, a tear falls down her cheek. My hand is just about to brush it off when she presses her lips against mine.

The kiss is sweet and steady. Not like the other one, filled with hunger and passion. But somehow I enjoy this one even more than the other one. Soon we fall asleep in each other's arms, no one of us dreaming any nightmares. I didn't ask her about the dream; I didn't want to upset her. But still I was wondering what made her panic that much. And sure as hell I wasn't going to let her go through that fear and pain again, whatever it was that caused it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV<br>**I really shouldn't have decided to leave now. This sucks. But there is no turning back now. Just a few minutes more in this pissing rain and I'll get to that rusty old car. Jeb and Jared were probably going to kill me when I got back. But screw them, I can do whatever I want.

The rain is making the ground go muddy, making me lose speed. Instead I am sinking down with my shoes for every single step I take. Finally I reach my destination and I jump into the car, closing the door after me with a loud bam. I don't know where I'm going, but I just have to get the hell away from here.

**/**

I've driven for the whole night and day, and I am starting to get pretty tired. I decide to stop and sleep a while. I hope those body snatchers leave me and my car alone and don't intrude on my sleeping session. I needed this. After a few hours I wake up by a car rushing by. Wait… Parasites don't drive that fast. They are always driving slow as hell, you could outrun them anytime. Trust me, I even tried once. Jared almost killed me for it, but it's a pretty good story.

Nah, I'm probably just tired and paranoid. I brush away the thought of a human driving the car just passing and I jump forward to the wheel and start driving. Seeing the gas station closing up I start slowing down to not make a big scene. As hell I wanted a seeker to stop me, inviting me for tea or whatever. Passing the station I see girl walk out from the place with two big bags in each hand, one almost too big backpack on her back and two worried eyes analyzing her environment.

She was pretty. Yup, beautiful alright. Her black hair shining in the light from the streetlights. Large almond shaped hazel eyes. Standing there looking insecure I frown. By her body structure she looks pretty tough and strong. I bet she could run for miles without having to stop. But now? It was like she didn't like the body she was in. Then it hit him. She wasn't human. How could I just let my mind drift off like that? Thinking she was human? Jeez..

There is no problem for her carrying her belongings to the car – he sees she's alone. I have parked the car on the other side of the road, studying the girl. Actually I am kinda freaking myself out. Since when did I become a stalker? Something about the way she moved though.. It was like she thought of herself as a criminal. Or a human for that fact.

Yawning she jumps in her car and starts driving the direction he's come from. Without thinking about it, rather more thinking about her strange behavior, he changed direction and followed her car. Soon she stopped and got out of the car, leaning against the door. Wait.. She was waiting for me? Damn it she must think I'm some creep. But I guess I am. Analyzing the scene, I decide I should stay in the car. If she got to me I could drive the hell out of there before she even got inside her car again.

Driving up to her I can study her face clearer. Dark circles are building up under her eyes as if she's been awake for more than 24 hours and I notice a redbull in the front seat in her car.  
>''Is there a problem?'' she asks, eyes pouring into mine. I am a little caught back by her attitude. The silver in her eyes are the proof. Damn it, why did I have to be so stupid taking interest in this silly parasite?<p>

Still my eyes protected by the shadow I turn to the side as if looking for something in the seat next to me. But really I am just showing off my fake scar I copied from that genius Jared. It seems to calm her a little, but she's still got the murder eyes on.

''Whats your name miss?'' I ask, trying to be polite and get me out of this situation in a fancy way. Man, this would be a great story if I made it.  
>''Wanderer, but my hosts name is Melanie Stryder. But I don't really react to the name yet. I'm new here. You?'' she replies. Her name… There was something about it that seemed weird. But without even thinking about it, I copy the first soul name I can think of.<br>''The Flare,'' I smile at her. She gives me a smile back and leans closer, which makes me lean back.

''So.. Flare. What do you think you're doing exactly?'' I stare at her, thinking about an answer.  
>''On my way home actually.''<br>''That's great,'' she mumbles with a lighter tone and close her eyes. One of her hand jumps up to her forehead, pressing in an attempt for shutting out head ache or something. As I continue watching, I notice her lips quickly moving without saying anything. Wow, this girl is mental. Talking to herself is just not…

Then it hit me. Why the name sounded weird. It all fell into place. The eyes, the face.. _Stryder_. As in Jeb. I mentally slap myself for forgetting the old man's last name, but what? It's not like it mattered about last names in those damn caves. Turning my focus to her again she is mumbling to herself.  
>''Stop it Mel.'' I could barely hear her, but that was enough for me to know she was crazy.<br>''So why stalk me?'' she snaps. Man, this girl got fire.  
>''No.. its just that look familiar. You know Jeb Stryder?'' I ask, trying to make sure it's really her.<p>

To be honest I had no idea what I was doing. But its not like I am just going to let her go. Sure she's one of them now, but still. This was The Melanie. Coming back to reality I see her reaction. It's that head ache again and she is looking everywhere except for me. Then she nods to herself as if she is ready to speak again and then her eyes meet mine again.  
>''Take me there?'' she barely whisper. Something inside me makes me think she knows. She knows I am not what I said I am.<p>

Before I can change my mind I feel myself nod.

* * *

><p><em>Yay I am waayy out of the way from writersblock :) You still want more foks? Because I could have.. an asteroid come and kill everyone off. Wow - that sounded so badass o_O POWER TO THE PEOPLE WOHO <em>


	21. The Asteroid

**Kyle POV**  
>There was of course some safety measures I had to do before we could start moving. Sure, this whole idea was crap and we all know it, but I wasn't that dumb. Blindfolding her after leaving her car she sat beside me in mine. While driving I glace at her now and then. Ha! I can't believe Jared actually got to this one. As I cover up the car, making it disappear into the cave wall hidden my mind starts drifting back to Ivy. I've been gone for two days and I hadn't thought about her one second of the time… Okay that was a lie.<p>

As we enter I take a grip around Melanie's arm, steadying her steps as we starting to walk downwards. I surprises me how calm she is. And how understanding she was, not questioning anything like the blindfold for example. Nothing. Like she was prepared for this her whole life. Like she was trained. When that idea hit me I realized what a big mistake this could be. She could be an undercover seeker and I don't know, carry a tracker somewhere. Shit, it was too late turning back now. I was stuck with her… _Great_.

**Wanda POV**  
>The guy hasn't told me his real name get. He still sticks with the Flare name. And to be honest, I liked it. It reminded me of an old friend which name was sort of the same.<br>_There is seriously something wrong with this guy,_ Melanie pops into my head. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before.. Of course if she isn't screaming at me like she did yesterday.

_What do you mean?  
>I mean.. This guy obviously is mental. I mean sure.. he is taking us to uncle Jeb and everything, but you're a <em>_**soul**__. _When I don't understand what she is talking about she continues, more frustrated.  
><em>He isn't supposed to give up this information that easy. I mean, you could be a seeker for all I know! <em>  
><em>God Mel, stop screaming<em>! I try and she quiets, but I can still feel her angry inside me.

I can't see a thing, but the air is changing and the air pressure in my ears are starting to get weird.  
>''Kyle?'' The shout makes me jump and I can hear Mel mumbling something about how I've made her ears and eyes weak. They are not as sharp as before apparently. So… Kyle? That was Flares real human name. Interesting. I wouldn't say it suited him though. I was thinking something very long, hard to pronounce.<p>

''KYLE?'' The voice is loader and way more angrier than before. Kyle starts dragging me faster forward and my feet starts trembling, but I still make it. I hear Kyle swear next to me and I take a deep breath.  
>''Who the hell do you think you are boy?'' Melanie starts jumping up and down inside me, almost making me dizzy.<br>_Its uncle Jeb! Jeb! He will help us._ But I am not so sure about that, so I just stay quiet. I can't believe I am actually here. I can be dead any second.

''You can't just bring whoever you want and think you own the place you shunk,'' another voice screams. Something inside me fills me with joy and butterflies starts to take over my stomach. When did it become so warm in here? It feels like I'm on fire.  
>''Shut up both of you,'' a third one kicks in. This one is way more calmer than the other two.<br>''Let me teach him a lesson..'' Oookeey I take it back.

Turning my focus back on Mel I can feel she is gone. She quieted down as soon as that odd feeling inside me started to spread. Actually, her silence makes me a bit worried. This was her time. It was because of her I was here. She finally found her family – why disappear into thin air now? Kyle's still got a steady hold on my arm and I start to wonder why he isn't defending himself. Then suddenly I feel a quick movement over my eyes and I can finally see.

Three men standing before me, eyeing me top to bottom. Uncle Jeb's jaw drops but he quickly close his mouth shut, a sight of wonder in his eyes. The guy with the calm low voice's chest is rising rapidly as if he had just run a mile. His blue eyes strike me and I quickly turn away my eyes, laying them on the last person. I am welcomed by a horrible gaze of disgust. It makes my heart break, but I can't seem to feel anything but happiness when I look at him.

_Just as I remembered him,_ she whispers inside me. She doesn't say anything more, she is long gone taking him all in. She doesn't have to say more though. I find his name and before I can think about what I am about to do it forms on my lips as if it was the only word I knew.  
>'<em>'Jared<em>,'' I breathed. It felt as I was glowing. I started to walk towards him, but Kyle's hold stopped me moving one inch.

''See the problem gentlemen?'' he purrs behind me, but the voice seem so far away. All I see is Jared. How his face changed drastically when I called his name. Pain, panic, _hate_. I see him leave with his whole body stiff and blood rushing up to his neck as he turns away and leave without saying a word. He hates me. Tears are starting to form in my watery eyes and I fall down on my knees. _He hates me._

**Ivy POV  
><strong>As soon as me and Lily finished our work in the field Jamie rushed to us, jumping with joy to speak to Lily. I smile down at him as he almost can't get out the words of excitement.  
>''Guess what? Kyle's back!'' This is great news. With Kyle leaving we all thought he was long gone. Jeb and Ian broke out in a tornado, and trust me, you do not want to stay in their way when they're both angry.. The small bruise on my left arm is a proof of that. No one has noticed it yet thank god. But it was just an accident, so why worry? Plus, if I told Doc he would probably just insist giving me some med and that would just be a complete waste.<p>

Feeling a push on my back I swung forward, missing a breath I inhale loudly and turn around, facing Noah. He is grinning at the same time as he tries to do the puppy eyes. We both break out laughing after a few seconds and I give him a punch back. It hasn't as much effect on him as it did on me, but still.  
>''So what's up junior?'' Jamie just rolls his eyes at the nickname and give him the news.<br>''Awesome! Hope he brought something good with him or what if…'' Noah tunes out staring out in space with sparkling eyes, dreaming away. Probably about food.

''So where is he?'' I ask as I start walking to the kitchen. I might get there in time to help Maggie a little. When Jamie doesn't answer I glance at him, seeing he's biting his nails while his eyes are avoiding mine. It seems he suddenly has a very big interest in the walls, the ceiling and the ground.  
>''It's ok, you have a reason not to answer. Let's just drop it and eat!'' He starts to smile and is appreciating the change of interest in Kyle.<p>

Lily starts laughing as we enter the kitchen going first. Because I am last in the group I start rushing forward afraid I'll miss the food. I don't. I can see him perfectly. Hair messy and a goofy proud smile staring down at his masterpiece. Marvel is helping Maggie out with the cooking? Noticing Mags eyes on me I give her a light smile before turning my attention at Marvel again. Then I decide to use my chance and I take a step forward.

''Oh honey, I'm home!'' I try to say in a the darkest voice I know. I barely sound like Kyle and I start to giggle. Marvels sea green eyes shoot up from his working place and a huge grin appears on his lips.  
>''Yay! I made you spaghetti- How was work?'' he says in a high pitched voice. Everybody in the room starts laughing and I can't play anymore. I rush over the room and tackle him, jumping onto him, placing both of my hands around his neck. He almost loses his balance but quickly takes hold of me and steadies.<p>

''Hey,'' he say as he pulls a brush of hair off my face. My hand is quickly by his side as I try to help him. Then he just smiles and shakes his head. Frowning I look at his messy hair. It reminded me of someone else.. _No Iv_, don't think about him. He doesn't exist anymore.  
>''So, since when did I become the housewife?'' I shrug and give him a playful smile as I try to fix his hair, but failing miserably when it only becomes even more out of control.<br>''You just can't handle the hard working life out there. You wouldn't make it a day baby.'' And with that, I back away, take the plate he is holding and go and seat with Wes and Jamie.

I just finished my food and I am just about to go up to Marvel and ask when his shift is done when Ian rushes into the room, red as a tomato. I wonder what he is doing here..  
>''Ivy?'' he calls out desperately without even bothering to look around. Have I done something wrong? No.. or have I? How could I know I am, as Kyle calls me, the newbie here. Ian starts turning around. He intends to just wait for a few seconds and is just about to turn when I am able to run up to him.<p>

''Hi Ian. Is something wrong?'' He seems relieved to see me and quickly starts pulling me out of the room.  
>''We need you. We have a problem..'' he starts. I look up at him, waiting for him to continue.<br>''Well what can I do?'' I finally say when he just gives me silence.  
>''Its… It's a soul.''<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot :$<strong>


	22. Never Again

**Ivy POV**  
>My whole body changes into a weird, tense position. Was the anxious, nervous me taking over? I really couldn't tell. Something inside me made me think it was the feeling of protective also playing a big part in the big change inside me. A soul. Glancing up at Ian again I start to wonder why <em>me<em>. But there isn't much thought about it all.. This was my people. It was me who defended the souls when I got here, making them think I was one of them. I wasn't.. At least not completely in the body. In mind? Yes. Thinking about myself I sometimes did put me under the same group as them. Not wanting to belong to the human race or… No Ivy, focus on now. This is irrelevant.

''Where is the soul?'' I ask, trying to seem calm. My words don't come out as calm though. There is a cold, serious feeling over it and I can see something in Ian's eyes… Surprised maybe? Almost as surprised as I am by myself. This is not me. Never have I have this threatening, stiff tone in my voice and eyes before. This was new, and this was not me. My head is spinning. People change.

''At Docs.'' By those two words the world seem to freeze around me. My whole body go out in rage and I can see my brain paint up a picture of me, attacking Ian like a wildcat. Pushing the thought out of my head I feel pain in my fists. Looking down I see them white with my fingers clenching – making the blood flow stop. My jaw is starting to hurt by the pressure I am putting on it and the room seems to be spinning.

A soul at Doc? How could they even to that after what had happened before? With me here I thought they stopped. They were going to kill one of those beautiful, harmless souls again, trying to rip it apart from the body. Hair on my arms are starting to rise as I remember the smell from when I got here. Silver everywhere. And then the thought hit me. _They wanted me there_. Gasping for air I don't know what to do. They wanted me to be there, watching them take someone's life. Maybe they even wanted my help..? Shivering I turn back my focus on Ian.

''What?'' my voice force out. This could not be happening. How dare he? My words fill the air with poison.  
>''Iv? You ok?'' he asks with a mix of concern and confusion on his face. I let out a frustrated sound and start shaking. As he puts a hand on my shoulder for comfort I quickly push him away as if he just burned me. Ian looks hurt, but brushes it away and stand waiting.<p>

''Why would you even tell me this? You know what I feel about what you do to those poor innocent souls..'' My heart is beating fast and it becomes harder to breathe. Ian stands quiet, confused.  
>''I thought you would stop t.. You didn't have to stop doing it because of me, but you could at least hide it from me.'' I have to stop and catch my breath. Ian puts two hands up as if saying <em>I come in peace.<br>_''Ivy, I have no idea what you are talking abo…'' Furious, I couldn't handle his bullshit anymore.  
>''Murdering souls Ian! You expect me to just accept it and sit there and watch?'' I scream.<p>

He stands there, staring at me in chock. Mouth wide open formed into a big O he starts shaking his head rapidly. Then he lays one hand on my left arm, almost making me lose my balance.  
>''Ivy, we're not going to kill her.'' My eyes are down, staring at our shoes. His words seem so.. I don't know how to put it. It sounds like he's talking a new strange language to me. I can't find myself to follow.<br>''We are not going to hurt her in any way, I promise you.'' My eyes look up to meet his -almost irritating clear- blue eyes. They are telling me he is telling the truth. I can feel myself relax and as I do so does he.

''We need you to talk to her. We are not so... experienced with souls.'' I nod understanding, not really ready to use any words. Instead I start thinking about my mother.  
>''You'll understand her. She will probably be the calmest with you also,'' he continues while he starts guiding the way towards Docs place. Am I ready for this? Meeting a soul? It felt like I betrayed them when I got here.<p>

''What if she hates me? Despites me?'' I whisper. The strong serious voice is gone now, and I wished I still had it for now. I could need some of that confidence. I was shaking inside out. Scared to death actually.  
>''Nonsense, just try to make her talk, she seems scared off for now. Even if Kyle told us she wanted to come here freely..'' Ian stops talking for a few seconds, thinking.<br>''He even said it sounded she was aware he was human and everything, but still she wanted to see us.''

As I enter the room after Jeb and Doc giving me two worried face expressions I see her. She is sitting there, drumming on her legs. As she hear me coming in she turns to me with a weird face, studying me.  
>''Hello, I'm Ivy,'' I present myself as I stop a few feet away from her, respecting her personal space.<br>''The soul lover..'' I hear her mumble. Frowning at this I start to wonder what the others told her about me.  
>''I'm sorry, what was that?'' Then she looks up, smiling and extending her hand.<br>''Wanderer,'' she introduces herself. I shake her hand and feel a little panic overflowing me. What the hell was I supposed to say?

''Tell me about the souls,'' she says in a quiet, but steady voice. I feel confused. What? She _is_ a soul, why would she need me to tell her about her own kind? And I don't even know much. Then I get it. She wanted me to tell her about _my_ souls. My heart starts to beat faster and it almost hurts, but I ignore it. Sighting I sit down on the bed opposite of hers so we're facing each other. But we're not thought. Both of us are staring down at our shoes, fingering without hands.

''I lived with them for 3 years.'' I look up to see her reaction. Her eyes are wide, but she stays silent.  
>''I uhm… My mom and dad decided to keep me and my... my brother human.'' It hurts thinking about Matty, but I tell myself I have to continue.<br>''I love my parents, no matter what. And they loved me. The people here don't seem to understand. They _can't_ understand.'' Then she slowly lifts her head, eyes meeting mine.

''Humans aren't very… fond of souls. They are violent, feel rage and hate against each other. I'm not like them,'' I explain, taking a deep breath. It feels so weird it's just me talking, but I continue.  
>''Sometimes it feels like I don't belong to this people.. I don't feel like one of them. I feel like I'm like you,'' I whisper. My cheeks are starting to heat up, but it feels so nice saying that out loud. And weird. I kept this inside for too long. Then Wanderer does the weirdest thing. She reaches out, takes my hand and give me a light but comforting squeeze. After that, it looks like she regretted her move and lunged back, away from me.<p>

''Can I ask you a question?'' I stare at her before nodding. What if I can't answer? Biting my lip I just hope I can. Leaning forward she looks shared and troubled about what she's about to say.  
>''She's still here with me. My host. Do you… Know anyone that had the same?'' she whispers, afraid her words will travel out to the others. Feeling my mouth open I just can't find a way to close it. I just can't.<p>

The host is still with her? But that's.. horrible. What a pain she must go through to have a human still trapped in her head. Is the host controlling itself again? Can it speak? Question after question comes to me, and I feel myself mute. She is waiting for an answer, so I gather myself and try to focus.  
>''No sorry. And Wanderer.. You must be strong. Is the host why you're here?'' She nods.<br>'_'Jared_,'' she whispers, filled with love. Jared? She was here for Jared? But.. She was a soul. It was the human he loved. How could..

''Do you miss him? Your brother?'' she asks, changing the subject. Pain hits me as my nails dig into my skin. _No Ivy, relax,_ I tell myself.  
>''Everyday.'' She gives me a sad but somewhat optimistic smile, trying to cheer me up as she speaks.<br>''Don't worry, I'm sure you will see him soon.'' I stare at her, trying to understand her words. _But he's gone. Gone. Matty's dead._ But I can't find myself saying it.

''Sorry, but I have to find Doc. Don't worry, I'll find you soon. Stay close to Jeb and Wes if they're around.'' She looks confused and hurt by me leaving, but then she just nods and smiles, waving goodbye. I don't wave back. I am trying to hide the tears. Storming out of the room no one comment anything, they just let me go. Going down the corridor my head is spinning. Analyzing her words. What did she mean? I will never see Matt again.

I didn't know where I was running. All I knew was that I had to get away from this mess. I hated myself for breaking again, but I couldn't help it. I hear voices calling my name as I pass them, but I don't answer. Everything is a blur as I run as fast as I can. Trusting my legs to take me as far away as possible, I just continue without looking back. I am trembling, unable to calm myself.

I let out a relieved sight as I find a small room, still a work in progress. You couldn't even fit a mattress in there. I curl up into a little ball in the corner. Wanderers word eco in my head. _You will see him soon. _But how? Then it hits me. She was right, I was going to be with him soon. When he left me I tried to follow, but I was frightened back then. Death scared me, I didn't know what to do. But now? I got nothing to lose. They won't miss me as much as I miss Matty. Ever.

I have to get to him soon. The pain in my chest is starting to build up. It was hidden deep inside me for a while now. Covered with other things. But now the souls words triggered it. Like a bomb it exploded, scattered, taking over my body. I had to be with Matty again. I missed him so much.

**/**

It takes one hour for them to find me. For him to find me. I hear him take a deep breath before scooping me up, carrying me back bridal style to our room. I bury my face in his chest, taking in his smell. Tears are still falling down my cheeks, ruining his shirt. But he doesn't care. He just continues until we reach our rooms, placing me down, sitting facing him.

I feel so lost. Not knowing what to do, I grasp his hand into mine, pressing hard.  
>''Ivy…'' His voice is so low and almost too quiet. I feel like a child about to be scolded. I know I owe him so much. A thank you wouldn't be enough. I owe him an apology as well. So I just let my words begin to spill out of my mouth before he has a chance to say anything else.<p>

''I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't let myself be so weak. But I am trying. I really am.''

''Ivy…'' Again he tries to start to say something. His voice is louder than before, but I just can't find my words to stop.

''I am trying. I know it may not seem like I am sometimes, but I will be fine. I will be strong, just like I used to be.''

''Ivy!'' I jump at the way he has to raise his voice to get me to shut up, giving him a chance to speak. He shifts so he comes closer, our noses almost touches. Leaning against my forehead he tangles his hands away from my tight hold. It hurts – it feels like he is about to leave me. His hands are moving up my bare arms, one staying on my elbow, the other one continuing up.

Looking down at my knotted fingers I try to brace myself for his speech. But I can't seem to find myself calm. It just… I can't. But when his voice comes out so soft I am caught off guard and I lift my head to meet his sea green eyes.  
>''Don't do that again.'' The way he says it is so urgent and demanding.<br>''Don't run off and hide away to cry. You come in here. Or somewhere where I can find you.'' Backing away with a pained expression on his face and closed eyes, he runs his hand through the front of his hair, slightly pulling it before letting go.

My heart almost breaks when I realize how much I worry I've caused him. He takes care of me, why can't I find to do the same thing to him? Why do I have to be so lost?  
>''You scared the shit out of me Iv. You can't do that. You can't just go and hide away from the world,'' he sighs as he cups my face with his hand.<br>'_'You just can't do that to me again,''_ he whispers.

I can't find any words, so I feel my heart skip a beat when he presses his lips against mine. When he pulls away with his hand gone from my cheek it's still warm from his touch.  
>''I won't do it again.'' And that's all it takes to calm him and I watch as his whole body visibly relaxes in front of me. Just from a small promise from me. I take the time to crawl to him, closing the small space between us. Leaning into him, taking in the soothing beating of his heart.<p>

''I'm sorry,'' I mumble on and on. He wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer.

* * *

><p><strong>And I am sorry for the long chapter, but I just couldnt find myself to stop. It had to be done o_O<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING *Give cookie***


	23. Blindsided

**Ivy POV**  
>''Marv? Why are we avoiding Noah?'' I whisper, leaning in towards him as we work in the kitchen. Maggie isn't feeling very good, so we got the job. And apparently was Marvel very good at cooking food by the few sets of cookware and could balance out the food. Me on the other hand wasn't very good at this. I felt like I was going to blow up the whole cave by just mixing milk and cornflakes. Even at home in a real decent kitchen I couldn't even make a good cup of tea. What I did wrong in the progress of heating up some water and just adding a teabag I didn't know. So yeah.. I tried to stay out of the kitchen. But Marvel had dragged me here this morning, insisting on having me there.<p>

And even if I managed to get _some_ work done, Marvel was making it harder than it was. He was playing around with my hands, touching me in every possibility he got. Normally I wouldn't bother, but now? I was cooking – and I completely sucked at it. He couldn't just think he could feel free to ruin my work duty just because I'm here with him.  
>''Back off,'' I mumble as he starts playing with my hair. He doesn't stop, but instead leaning into my ear, whispering <em>Why?<em> in a fake, innocent voice.  
>''I can't concentrate.'' He starts laughing and backs off, finally.<p>

Back on the topic - Noah. As we were walking towards the 'kitchen' in the caves with Marvels hand on my back guiding me through the tunnels he said the most odd thing, making me stop.  
>''If you see Noah just… Run ok?'' As I stopped, he was pulled back with me. Trying to make eye contact with a surprised and somewhat confused face, he just shrugged, ignored my eyes and started pulling me forward again.<p>

Now as I confronted him again he stopped and put down the pan he was holding in, slightly blushing. Marvel never blush, so he had to have done something. Wrong? Bad? I didn't know. I just hope he isn't in trouble.. Biting his hip he takes a deep breath and then stare up at the ceiling.  
>''So.. I kind of… I may or may not have,'' but he stopped, frowning thinking about how to formulate himself in a good way. Then the small wrinkles on his forehead disappears and he continues, eyes closed.<br>''I, without so many words blamedhimforyoudisappearing yesterday,'' he says, almost too fast. But I still got the memo.

''You did what? Marv you can't just do that,'' I tell him, feeling pretty angry at him. Shrugging he picks up the pan again. But I can still feel the redness going up his ears in embarrassment. Narrowing my eyes I study him. Noah would not had taking this well. I had to do a lot of explaining.. This was all my fault. But still, I felt a little frustrated at Marvel. Why did he had to go to Noah? Couldn't he just like.. Punched down some old boxes or just go out and… No, stop. This is just weird thinking.

''I should probably go and talk to him. Plus, I'm not even helping much here.'' Marvel acts hurt, but as I lean forward to kiss his cheek… Or well. That was where I was aiming. But instead he tilted his head slightly, making me kiss him on the corner of his lips.  
>''That's cheating!'' But he just give me one of his victorious smirks before turning back to the food.<p>

It takes a while for me to find Noah, but when I finally do, I find him outside the big bathtub. Water is dripping down his black wet hair. Usually he would smile at me, seeing me there waiting. But instead he gives me one of those death glares before letting out a sigh.  
>''What?'' he mumbles in a grumpy voice as he start walking. Following him trying to keep up to his fast steps I stumble a little. Noticing this he slows down a little, but still angry.<br>''Sorry about Marvel. It's just that he..'' but he interrupted me with a small, bitter laugh.  
>''He is to afraid to face me and confess he was wrong? So just send his girlfriend to apologize?'' I feel myself freeze as my mouth opens. Girlfriend? Me? … I hadn't thought about it that way before. But I guess I am. And did Noah just insult him for not being the one to apologize?<br>''No it was me who got here. He's working,'' I try to defend, but Noah just smiles, shaking his head.  
>''Too self-righteous to even admit he was wrong. <em>Bastard<em>.'' He was still angry. And I didn't like it. It had to stop.

''Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away. If I hadn't this wouldn't even happen. And yes Marvel was a jerk for blaming you. And fine it maybe is a bit cravenly of him to not be the first one to get to you.. But_ I am_ sorry. Marvel is too.'' Shrugging Noah he looks down the corridor, then back at me.  
>''You didn't do anything. And well yeah.. he screwed up.'' I frown at this, but letting him continue.<br>''But I'm not going to let this go that easily. He pissed me off.'' I nod understanding, then I smile up at him.

''Before I go I should probably just warn you about the vegetables in the breakfast today..'' Before he can respond of react I turn and start walking do Doc's. I was hoping the soul was still there, and Doc too.. I had to talk to both him and her.

**Wanda Pov**

I hadn't slept all night. Just a few hours. It had been raining, but I stayed at Docs place. Doc did too, even if I saw he wanted to be with the others. He somewhat grew in my eyes after this night. Waking up, he stretched – yawning. He looks around and when he sees me he mumbles a low good morning before falling back to his bed again. It doesn't take long before I can hear his snores again. I've been listening to it all night, and now I find it somehow calming. Knowing someone else is out the with me in the darkness.

But it still didn't calm me enough to make me drift into sleep. I was too worried about the girl with the blond hair and the brown eyes. The nearest thing you could probably have to a soul. It was fascinating. But when we'd talked back then Mel had started to scream inside of me, controlling my words. Now I just feel guilty. This human opened up to me, seeking comfort in someone like her. But I didn't help her. And now I feel horrible. But it's that.. She feels more like a soul than me. I am a betrayer. But still.. I hope I can make it up for her. I hope somewhere in the future we could be friends.

My head snaps up as I hear someone enter the room. To my surprise I see her there, smiling weakly at me. I smile back at her and hope Mel won't go crazy again. Looking at Doc she gently drifts over the room, not making a sound, careful not to wake him.  
>''Hey,'' she smiles in a low voice. I nod to her as I start to feel anxious about the whole thing yesterday.<br>''Sorry about yesterday. It was just that.. Mel didn't really cope with me then..'' I frown. I can feel Mel wake up inside me, hearing her name.

Taking a few seconds to take in what is happening she then explodes.  
><em>What the hell? You're talking to the undercover seeker?<em> That was what Mel thought about the girl. I tried to tell her all night she couldn't possibly be a seeker not being a soul. But Mel insisted she was a undercover spy. And that would mean Jared and Jamie was in danger being in this caves. That's why Mel didn't like this girl. And that's why it was hard for me to make a conversation with her, hearing Mel yell at me while trying.

''No it's ok. Sorry for running off. Now, what do you think about some food huh?'' Now when she mentions it, I am pretty hungry.  
><em>Okey so the spy got some sense about food. I'm starving!<em> I roll my eyes at Mels comment, get up and start to follow the girl down the corridor, hoping it won't get me killed on the way. I mean, there were humans out here who wanted me dead.

As soon as we enter the cave room the girl starts sprinting off to a guy in brown hair and green, dark eyes. Giving him a hug he gives her a peek on her cheek before burying his face in her hair. She laughs at something, probably him whispering something into her ear. Then he leans back, looking up to meet my eyes staring at them. Blushing I look down at my feet. Well that was awkward.

As the tall guy takes the girls hand she drags him towards me. My heart starts to pump even harder as I watch her eyes sparkling of joy. When they reach me, she leans against his chest as she mumbles for him to introduce himself. He does, but I can't seem to hear his name. I'm not listening. My heart is racing and I just can't stop thinking about _him_.  
><em>Jared..<em> Melanie says in a sad voice and I feel sad. Ivy smiles at me and I smile up at the guy, acting all fine.

**Ivy POV -Later that night-  
><strong>Me and Marvel are sitting in river room in silence. Just sitting here, enjoying each others company. Sometimes he started to hum a few tones of a song I didn't remember the name of. We used to listen to it 24/4 back when.. everything was normal. At first when he started to sing it I wanted him to stop. I wanted to ask him why he would bring it up again, taking back all the memories. But I kept my mouth shut – and after a while I see why he kept going. It calmed me and suddenly it didn't felt like our world wasn't ours anymore. Everything felt normal.

''Iv?'' he mumbles in a sleepy voice. I turn my head backwards, looking up at him.  
>''Let's get away from here.'' I frown. This was so comfortable… But I guess I did too feel a bit sleepy.<br>''Sure, let's go to bed,'' I say as I start to untangle myself from his grasp around me. But his hold on me tightens and I am stuck in his embrace. Looking at him with a confused face he looks doubtfull and.. nervous? Why?  
>''I didn't mean sleep Ivy..''<br>''Then what do you mean Marv?'' I whisper as I sit up straighter, my head almost as high as his.

''Out from here. We can go out there on our own.'' My eyes widen as I realize what he is saying. He wants us to leave. Leave all this behind. The people, my friends. Leaning back, away from him I study him to see if he's serious. Is he doing this because of Noah? Kyle? Jeb? …me?  
>''But why?'' I manage to get out. But you could barely hear me. If we hadn't been so close my words could probably disappear into the air, flowing off into space.<p>

''We could start over again. We could see the world. We could help others, find a home..'' The words he is throwing at me overwhelms me. I want it. I am longing for it.  
>''I can't Marvel.. Think about the others,'' my voice caught on the last few words, but choked it down. I feel horrible, saying no. It feels like I am lying to him, because I want it so bad. I want the picture he is portraying before me. I want <em>him<em>. And now when I said no he might give up on me. But Marvel doesn't look hurt or angry. He just smiles at me before leaning forward, grasping his hand into mine.

''Say you don't want it Iv,'' he breathes. I close my eyes. I want to open my mouth, but I can't. I wanted it. Marvel knew me too well. As I open my eyes again I meet the sea green eyes. They are full of hope and so are mine. Feeling a tear escape the corner of my eye I start smiling.  
>''But I do want it Marvel<em>. I want it so bad<em>,'' I say in a weak voice. His hand strokes my cheek and I lean in on his touch.  
>''I want to be with you and follow you anywhere,'' I continue, smiling even more as I hear the truth come out. This is the truth. And as I say them, Marvels smile grows wider, making it look like he is shining. I love his smile.<p>

''Thank you,'' he whispers as he gives me small quick kisses on my nose, my cheek and my forehead. I feel so happy. We will be together out there. My heart is racing with joy and my body is starting to heat up. Then leaning in, closing the space between us as our lips find each other.

* * *

><p><em>Hello - its me again. The cookiemaster all of you guys love. So I got some things I should probably share. Firstly, I can say that the origninal idea for this story was to not go over 24 chapters.. But I do have a sort of big plot twist. But thing is, I feel that I can only write it if you would like me to write it. Or I could just end this one for once and all. The whole sequel I dont think is a great idea. After all, I am a noob at this site and I know pretty much nothing. So yup. Secondly, I will be going for a roadtrip through England in a week now (YAY!) so yeah.. But I think you will survive without me :)<em>  
><strong>IN OTHER NEWS:<br>**_Thank you every single one of you who has reviewed this story, it makes my whole week and its thanks to you I keep going :) And all of the others who has favorited (even if I have no idea what that means) MERCI!_


	24. Frequent

I couldnt find myself saying goodbye. Not a formal goodbye anyways. This was my last day before we took off, so I did at least try to make up for the people who helped me under my time here. I helped out Jamie at work. By just spending time with him I knew it was enough. I was thinking about talking to Jared, but he left as soon as Wanderer came here. He is broken and confused I guess. But she isn't alone thank god. She's got help from Ian and Wes. Her uncle too. Jamie is still pretty bummed of not being allowed to see her yet, but I tell him that he will see her soon and then he just smiles and tells me a joke.

I help Jeb with some outside information about the souls. My people I guess. I didn't betray them though, I just gave him a quick update on where, what and how to go out there. Feeling he is starting to get suspicious about my new sudden act I don't spend much more time with him, afraid he will start asking me questions.

I play soccer with Wes and Lily, laughing crazy. I help Maggie out with the food along with Marv, who keeps quiet and concentrated at his work. I've become so fascinated by him the latest days. He has planned everything. The car, the route, how we will make it, where we will make it. Everything. I lean over, kissing him on the cheek. He must be really nervous about our soon exit of the caves. But I know he is excited too. As much as I am I hope. And I hope he won't worry that much. Because we will have each other and that's all that matters.

Sorrow and regret fills me as I see Kyle and Noah walk in with the fieldworkers after them, longing to fill their plates up with food. Both smile at me as I give them their plates and I feel like a hypocrite. I hadn't done anything for them today. Too afraid. Guess I was too pathetic and scared to say goodbye.

They are telling me to come and sit with them if I like and that they have a funny story to tell me. Marvel sees my weak smile and grasp my hand, squeezing it a little. But I really can't help but to feel bad. They were both oblivious I was leaving. I felt so selfish – but I want to leave. I really do. I just wonder if they will ever forgive me. Or regret also for that matter. Maybe that would be better.

Grabbing my plate I sit down next to Noah. This surprised both him and Kyle, probably expecting me to sit next to Marvel. But I know Marvel will understand. Glancing up looking at him in the back he just gives me a assuring smile before going back talking to the people coming in. He was giving me my final moment with my friends. My heart starts to pump faster and I don't know what to say, so I decide to dig in and hope Kyle will start on that funny story soon.

''Someone's hungry,'' Kyle says with a smug face as he digs in on his bread, looking like a wolf taking the first bite.  
>''Or she is eating her feelings away. You got into a relationship crisis Ivy?'' By the look of Noahs face, he regrets his words as soon as he said them. Afraid I will take it he quickly opens his mouth to say something, but I just laugh at him and I can see how both him and Kyle relax again.<p>

''No, I'm just bloody hungry! Mind your own business and back off,'' I say with a confident smile. By this they just chuckles and dig in them too. Soon they tell me how Jeb made a total fool out of himself today while they were working and how his face color went from orange brown to tomato red. Everybody is laughing and we start to laugh even harden when Jeb himself walk in to get food. Looking at all the smiling faces around me, I decide I want this to be my memory of them. Happy and laughing.

''Shut up,'' he grumbles as he takes his plate and sits down by Doc and Walter. Turning back I look at Kyle, sitting on the opposite side of the table. He was laughing too, but when I looked at his eyes were already steady at mine. When he got back with Wanderer we really didn't have a reunion. We were both so busy. Me talking to her and Kyle being yelled at by Jeb and Ian.

Now when he looks at me I suddenly feel like I am suffocating. Those eyes. Its like they are staring into my soul. And by the look of it, he notices something is wrong with me. He noticed I am hiding something. Not being able to look at him with that much guilt building up in me for every second that goes by with his eyes on me, I turn to Noah.

''You never got to be an engineer.'' Woah, I didn't know where that came from, but I guess I just panicked to get the conversation going. He frown by this, but then he shrugs. He told me on our way down here that he wanted to be an aircraft engineer before… before the souls came. I feel both sad and happy thinking back at our time together in that car, talking for hours, sleeping for hours. We really bonded and I felt sad that I would have to let go.

''I guess it doesn't matter. Plus, who didn't dream about working in fields and building new cave rooms?'' he said sarcastically, smiling. Rolling my eyes I look at Kyle again. This time his eyes aren't as intensive as before. They are more soft and.. Is he worrying about me? That's the feeling I'm getting at least. I don't want to leave him without telling him I will be ok, so I put on the best smile I have for him. I couldn't say anything to him that would sell me and Marvel out. But I somehow feel he got the message not to worry about him.

As I walk out of the room, I feel someone are following me. Turning back I see Noah and Kyle stand behind me. Something builds up in the back of my throat. This is our last time together. I can't help it – I storm into Noah's arms. Surprised and stunned by my sudden move he stiffens for a few seconds, then he relax and pulls me closer. I was going to miss him so much. This was sick. I felt pathetic letting a tear slip. Slipping away from his embrace I look up at him and give him a smile. Kyle place a hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. He has the same worry in his eyes again.

''Damn it. I didn't want it to turn out like this.'' I screwed up on my last memory of them and now I was pissed at myself. Letting out a frustrated sigh the guys took it the wrong way and leans closer, hovering me. Feeling so tiny I raise my chin a little, but it doesn't exactly help.  
>''What do you mean?'' Kyle says in a hushed, low tone, as if afraid of being heard. With me not answering, I notice Noah's face make a drastic change. He almost looks… dangerous.<p>

''Did Marvel do anything?'' the growls, his eyes boring into mine.  
>''What? Marvel..? No!''<br>''Then what the hell are you talking about?'' He is obviously mad at me. I am too, for being such a fool. But my head starts to spin and I realize he just insulted Marvel. How dare he? I take a step back, watching them not make a move.

''There is nothing! I'm just so…'' Yeah what was I?  
>''Confused.''<p>

This makes Noah stop looking so frustrated and from what it looks like he is trying to focus on steadying his breath, slowing it down. Kyle on the other hand looks skeptical at me, suspicious. Damn, why did this guy have to know me so well? Why did we even become friends? This is so much harder. I should have just stayed in that little chamber until Marvel came back.  
>''Confused about what?'' he demanded, questioning my lie. I swallow.<p>

''About the soul. About me. My kind, your kind, their kind.'' My words just flow out like a waterfall. I didn't know where it came from, but it wasn't a lie. It was the truth and I realized how much I've kept from myself. Now, when I told them, it felt like a thousand pounds where lifted off my shoulders. There was a long silence. Keeping my eyes on Noah's shoes, I could still feel both of their eyes stare at me. Kyle was probably deciding if I was telling the truth or not. Finally, Noah was calm enough to speak.

''Ivy we all are. And don't worry, we accept you. You just maybe haven't accepted yourself yet,'' he mumbles. My eyes shoot up to meet his. Did he really mean that? This wasn't what I expected. But I did know Noah had very wise thoughts up in his head, just that he didn't share them. And even though they might be wise.. I still don't think I will ever be able to do it. Accept myself I mean. Tears start building up in my eyes, but I fight them back.

''Thank you,'' I whisper. They just stand there, waiting for me to let the tears fall. But they don't.  
>''I'm tired,'' I lie, giving them one last smile. They both just nod. And as I walk away down the corridor towards Marvel I hear them mumble. My heart races. It's Kyle. And he's made up his mind about rather I was telling the truth or lying. It wasn't good results.<p>

''Something's up.''  
>''No shit Sherlock. Captain obvious. Now, what to do about it?'' Noah snaps, but still in a hushed voice.<br>''I guess we have to talk to her tomorrow. I'm not letting this go.''  
>''Neither am I. Damn I swear, if it's that Marvel guy's fault I am kicking his ass.''<p>

As I hear this my feet starts to stumble and I rush forward. As soon as I find Marvel I throw myself at him, kissing him. I want him to make me forget about Noah and Kyle's conversation. Their worried and suspicious looks. I just want it to be me and Marvel. Marvel doesn't say anything. Or maybe he does? Murmuring soothing words against my hair as we walk down the corridor hand in hand. Tonight was the night we were leaving. Leaving it all behind.

We stay two hours in our room. I am wearing a green hoodie with a grey t-shirt and jeans. A red, filled backpack is resting on my back. Glancing over at Marvel I see he is more dressed like a ninja. All black and ready to disappear into the nights darkness. I yawn, leaning against him.  
>''You sure about this Iv? It isn't too late and I know its hard but..'' I don't want him to continue. Maybe I'm afraid that if he does, I will change my mind. So I kiss him, making him stop. He seems t o know what I am trying to do and doesn't cooperate until he finally gives in, returning the kiss like a firework of passion.<p>

''I love you.''  
>''I love you Ivy.''<p>

* * *

><p>We are running. I don't understand what is happening. We were about fifteen minutes away from the car when light suddenly hit us and I got numb in my whole body. I couldn't run or react. I just freezed right there on the spot. Somehow I can feel Marvel grasp my hand, shouting something to me. Telling me to run. But my feet won't work. He is trying to drag me, and I follow, stumbling. It doesn't work that well, but we're moving.<p>

I don't know what is happening. Why are we running? I want to ask him, but I can't find my voice. My brain is focusing on that horrified, scared face Marvel has. Trying to analyze it. Why? How could this happen? That's when I realize we won't make it. I won't be with Marvel. I won't wake up beside him tomorrow. Oh shit. Starting to feel dizzy I stop. Marvel keeps running until he almost disappear. He's fast. When he realize I'm not with him anymore he starts sprinting towards me again. My heart starts to pound very fast. I swear it skips every third beat. t hurts, but I don't care. It's too late.

''What are you _doing_? Get up!'' he yells desperately, coming closer. But all I can to is to shake my head.  
>''Don't give up yet Ivy! We're almost there!'' But I can't. I feel someone grab me from behind. Screaming out for Marvel I start struggle out of the person holding me grasp. But the person is too strong and way too big. I am useless. Hearing Marvel in the distance I fall down towards the ground sobbing. Whimpering out his name.<p>

''Don't get any closer fool!'' I don't understand. I was staying right here. I wasn't moving. Marvel is still screaming my name. Telling me to fight. But I can't. Feeling myself being lifted up on my feet again I see in the corner of my eye how two big figures walk towards Marvels direction.  
>''Fuck off!'' Marvel spits as they come closer. And then suddenly, silence. No. No, no, no. They didn't kill him. They <em>couldn't<em>!

I cry even harden when I realize I can't see him trough the tears in my eyes.  
>''Marvel,'' I whisper, feeling myself fall again. But two arms holds me up steady. Then the smell hit me. Alcohol and sweat. Almost like Doc, but just less hygiene. Oh Doc. I wish he was here. He could help Marvel.<p>

''Look at me damn it!'' My head snap up at the voice. They've been talking to me?  
>''M-Marvel,'' I cry out. The person sighs, mumbling something.<br>''He's alive ok? _Now_, shut up and look at me,'' he orders. I don't. I stare down at his shoes. They are pretty big. I feel myself calm. Marvel is still there. _He's still here._

A big, strong hand takes a grip around my jaw, lifting it upwards. Staring into his eyes – they are coal black. They are scaring me. His grip around my wrist tightens and this time I feel the pain. Crying out it only gets worse and I stop, whimpering.  
>''Didn't he tell you to stop it?'' I high-pitched, annoyed voice comes from behind me. I swallow.<p>

''W-what do you want?''  
>''You. The small, innocent <em>almost soul<em>.''


	25. Green and Maroon red

**Ivy Pov**  
>''James, she is waking up.'' That is the first thing I hear, and by the sound of my surroundings, I am not home in my bed. I am not in my little room in the caves. I am not with Doc in the hospital area either. I am somewhere else. Something moving. But that couldn't be possible could it? Starting to move a little I realize my space isn't that big. I am laying down, but I can't seem to find my arms and legs to move. Panic rises as I find them tied.<p>

''Look, someone's panicking huh?'' I try to open my eyes and escape from the darkness, but only to feel my eyelids hit against some fabric tied over my eyes. They blindfolded me? My head starts to spin. Who are these people? Why are they doing this? All I remember was me and Marvel… Oh Marvel. My heart starts to pound and I take in a gasp of air.

''Weakie, weakie.'' The voice is the same from before. A woman's voice. Tiny and high pitched. But obviously it didn't matter. Feeling a hand on my face I start to scream.  
>''Damn it!'' she sighs and swears for herself and I feel the blindfold being taken off. The first thing I see is two forest green eyes, followed by red hair and two lips pressed into one thin line.<br>''Don't scream or I will break every bone in your body,'' she warns. I gasp and try to back away from me, but hit the backseat I am sitting in.

We're in a van. The woman, about 30 is hovering me just like Kyle and Noah did before I left. But not in a concerned or caring way. This scares the shit out of me. I was just about to scream when I see the man in the front seat. He is facing the road, driving, but his eyes are up in the mirror above the front seat – staring at me. Scared to death I turn back to the woman, eying me with evil, poison eyes.

''Now, that's more like it.''  
>''How- Why?'' I manage to get out. The next thing that happen is that I scream. But the woman beside me screams too. We had our reasons. The man in front driving had pushed down the brake – making the car stop immediately. With me and the woman panting for air in the backseat he got out of the car without a word, opened my door and yanked me out. Being pushed against the car I let out a cry of pain, but he didn't say anything. Neither did the woman with the red hair. She knew better then to interrupt him.<p>

''My people heard about you on the radio,'' his dark voice says as he lights up the cigarette in his hand. Frowning and coughing when he blows out the smoke at me he smiles.  
>''We all heard on how your mother the soul cried her lungs out on radio, then television on how you were kidnapped.'' I gasp for air. My mother? <em>She was looking for me.<em>  
>''You've been gone for quite a time now so we figured you weren't dead. They stopped looking you know..'' Closing my eyes I feel a tear fall down. It feels like I've been crying a lot lately. But now I am crying for both the pain in my arm, but also for my mother.<p>

''We've been looking for you since day one. _You_ belong to _us_ now, understood?'' I shake my head and his jaw tightens. In the corner of my eye I see another van pull up beside ours. So it wasn't just James and the red haired woman after all.. James grabs my wrist, pressing down making it hurt. I think he might break it if he keeps pushing down.  
>''We will use you. Don't even <em>think<em> about escaping. We've been driving for days. _You are ours now._'' I shake my head again. I belong to no one.

People exit the van. Two massive guys by the size of Ian and one tiny teenager with black short hair. I am thinking about begging for their help, but by the murderous looks in their eyes they hate me.  
>''We are going to use you to get what we want.'' I jump by surprise to hear the red-haired woman beside me. Shivering I look at the new arriving people. The guys looks bored, but the teenager, younger then Jamie looks as if she's about to attack me. Her fists are turning white by the pressure she is putting on them.<p>

''Tess, will you shut it?'' the man James hisses. She stops and backs away.  
>''You are going to use my as hostage?'' I whisper. This time, the little girl speaks up, taking a step forward. Hearing her speak, I find her accent a little bit strange. I haven't heard it before.<br>''Sure as hell we are. We are going to use you, torture every inch of your body until you regret you lived with those _parasites_ for _years_. I despite you!'' One of the guys places a hand on her should.  
>''Ollie calm down,'' he warns. But she doesn't. She just keeps staring at me in such anger I turn away ashamed.<p>

''They will come and get me,'' I whisper to myself. Not to tell them, but to tell me. It was my way to keep hanging on to the little hope I had left.  
>''They will never find you.''<p>

**Marvels Pov  
><strong>''Answer damn it!'' I wake up by a slap in my face – stinging and making my cheek burn.  
>''Where is she?'' one voice yelled.<br>''What the hell happened?'' another demanded. Looking around for Ivy to ask her what is going on. I had a million questions. Like why we were still here. What happened?  
>''Where is she?'' I mumble, still feeling dizzy. Someone make out a frustrated sound and I feel myself being slapped again.<p>

''Wake up idiot!'' I know realize its Lily who's been slapping me. My eyes finally working as they should, I see Lily, Wes, Noah and Kyle hovering me. Most of them look pissed, except for Lily who just looks concerned and tired. What time was it?  
>''Will you stop that?'' I ask, rather annoyed. That's when silence hits us all. I try to sit up, but my whole body hurts. Something is defiantly broken.<p>

My brain takes me back to the last thing I remember, trying to recall why I am hurt so bad. Then I hear it. Ivy screaming my name. Two dark figures walking towards me as I try to get to her. I run but I don't get to her. Screaming her name she calls out for me, but stops and gives out a pained cry. They are hurting her! And that's when I reach the two big figures. Trying to go around them they tackle me down to the ground. I can't see Ivy – what are they doing to her? The last thing I remember was screaming her name.

''_Ivy,_'' I whisper. She has to be here. She must. I am going to lose myself if she isn't here with me, safe.  
>''Where. Is. She?'' My eyes shoot up too meet Kyle's blue eyes, staring into mine.<br>''I-I don't,'' I start, but someone pushes me down in the chair again.  
>''Wrong answer!'' Noah roars. Damn, what the hell have I've done?<br>''This is _your_ fault!'' Kyle screams, storming off. And then I realize he is right. Everything is my fault. I've lost her. She is gone, all because of me.

''Who took her Marvel?'' they continue. I don't know. I'm helpless. I've let her down. I wasn't good enough.  
>''I don't know. One man and a woman took her and two guys like Ian attacked me,'' I whisper. I am impressed I even got the words out, because it feels like I can't breathe.<p>

''Well that's _very_ useful,'' Noah says sarcastically.  
>''Actually, that's some good information Noah. Marvel, did you see anything else?'' Doc asked. Wait, when did Doc get here? I think hard, but find nothing but darkness. But then it hit me.<br>''It was a bus parked.. It was maroon red I think.'' Doc smiles.  
>''Now that's even better.'' He is so calm. Thinking about it, I am pretty pissed he's so calm. Why wasn't he freaking out like I was? He and Ivy were friends. But he acted like he didn't care.<p>

''Where did Kyle go?'' Lily asks, looking around confused. Silence falls and when I can hear Wes swear out loud.  
>''Damn it, he's going after her. He's taking a car!''<br>''What t- Let's go now! _Run_!'' Noah yells. Wes nods and starts moving towards the cave opening, Lily following him.  
>''Wes you can't go – if you do, please just..''<br>''I know Lils, I know.''

**Kyle Pov  
><strong>I was sitting in the car, listening to the radio when the others jumped in back seat. Looking around I see Wes and Noah. Yeah, I could work with them. If Marvel had managed to keep up with them and got here with them I as hell would drive. I hated that guy now. Probably as much as Noah.  
>''Took you long enough,'' I growled and stepped on the pedal, starting to drive the car.<br>''You waited – I'm impressed,'' Wes says between his breaths, trying to steady his rate. I frown at this and just accelerate.

The radio is talking about the latest movie coming out in the cinema. The parasites voice is very high pitched and it starts to get really annoying.  
>''Can you turn that shit out?'' Noah says in a frustrated tone. I nod, reaching out for the button to kill the voice off, but I stop when I hear the voice disappear without me even touching the button.<p>

''_Sorry to corrupt your morning show Susan, but we just got a call from up north in Alaska.''_ We all freeze, because we all knew that's where Ivy used to live.  
><em>''I am sorry to say this to you and I do not wish to scare you, but this is important information I am about to tell you and I would like to ask you to update people you know on the info also.'' <em>The voice of the old man speaking sounds tired, but he actually seems serious and almost caring.  
><em>''One family in Alaska just got a call from a unknown device telling them they've kidnapped one of their family members and are threatening the pair to rather impossible information. We were able to track the signal to our state, but not exactly where.'' <em>My eyes widen. They were still here. My hands tightens around the steer wheel, my foot pushing down.

''_Please, if you see something rather unusual, please contact your nearest seeker. __**Do not**__ get close to these people, they are dangerous. Let's help each other and live in a peaceful world without sorrow or pain. Also, have a good night sleep. That would be all foks.''_

I feel like I am going to break any second. I can't take it anymore. This is bullshit. I want to scream out loud.  
>''Shut up Kyle,'' Wes warns before I can even begin.<br>''We _will_ find her, so shut up and accelerate.''

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :<strong>


End file.
